Vampire Knight Bloody Massacre of Love & Revenge
by Yumi Hanako
Summary: Nadeshiko is a pureblood princess whom has a dark past. As a teenager she is now a model with Rima and Shiki, who then attends Cross Academy to find her friend whom she thought was dead Twilight. Shiki x OC , Ichijo x OC
1. Prologue

**~Prologue~**

A young pureblood princess vampire was running through the green meadows populated with sunflowers. She ran her small fingers across the flowers stopping suddenly kneeling down at their stems clasping her hands around them plucking them from the earth. Smiling the girl moved her body into a standing position and used her free hand to grasp the end of her dressing pulling it up to be a basket that cradles the freshly uprooted flowers. With a delighted smile at her accomplishment on the collection of the newly picked flowers she began to walk back to the garden.

On her way back to the garden the girl stopped and kneeled down observing a small family of rabbits that hopped in unison past her. She carefully reached out her hand and the smallest rabbit approached and sniffed her hand with it's small pink petit nose then allowing her to brush her hand across its velvet like fur. While taken with the rabbit the girl heard a soft calm voice echo into her ears. She perked up and looked in the direction.

"Nadeshiko it's time to come home." The voice called soothingly out to her. A great smile appeared on her face as she begun to make great haste through the meadow and fell into a young women's arms smiling. Looking up at her she exclaimed happily "I'm home mummy!"

"Oh my, Nadeshiko your dress is all dirty what where you picking today sweetie?" Nadeshiko's mum cooed at her daughter who let her dress fall back down revealing the flowers.

"I picked these for everyone mummy aren't they pretty?" Nadeshiko's voice jumped with accomplishment as she picked one up to give to her mother. "Here mummy!" her mum took it from her hands and smiled at her daughter before asking who the last one of the three flowers were for.

"Someone special?" she casually asked sweetly as the little girl grinned

"It's for TwiTwi mummy! She's coming over soon with Bloody Rose!"

"Nadeshiko! You have a visitor!" Nadeshiko's father appeared near the door and smiled as another young girl appeared behind him with a little wolf but there was another person with her a young boy with blonde hair and calming beautiful green eyes.

"TwiTwi who's this?" Nadeshiko questioned her friend with a rather taken back look but was only really shy around others.

"Ichijo Takuma, he's my friend I just met recently," Twilight replied smiling at her friend. Nadeshiko was very shy that she didn't look at the young boy after that moment.

The three made their way up to Nadeshiko's room but Nadeshiko took Twilight's arm stopping her. The boy looked behind him to see what was going on with the two young girls. Twilight had noticed that Nadeshiko had something troubling her and told Ichijo to go on ahead. The boy nodded his head and continued into the room with Bloody Rose.

"What's troubling you Nadeshiko?" Twilight asked her friend who seemed to tremble slightly.

"TwiTwi…did you let that boy bite you?" Nadeshiko asked nervously trembling more now. Twilight looked a little shocked and hugged her friend.

"I did Nadeshiko but he's special," she cooed softly stroking Nadeshiko's hair. Nadeshiko didn't say anything but Twilight felt her chest get wet and saw Nadeshiko's body jump in small breaths. Twilight knew she's upset her first and only best friend so she kept stroking her hair.

Soon after Nadeshiko backed away from the embrace and wiped her eyes. "Will you still come tomorrow TwiTwi?" she questioned from small hiccups of tears. Twilight smiled sweetly at her friend and replied "I would never miss your 7th birthday Nadeshiko, not for anything I promise!" Nadeshiko's eyes lightened up and she started to giggle saying "Thanks TwiTwi and I'll be sure to go to your wedding with Ichijo too!" Twilight blushed and jokingly told her friend to shut up.

Night was approaching and so Twilight and Ichijo left for the night bidding Nadeshiko a good night. Night was soon dawning on Nadeshiko's house. The girl was asleep in her bed until she heard the sound of shattering glassed and rapid footsteps. Nadeshiko glanced at her clock with droopy eyes which glared back at her with the time 3:15am. The sounds continued and startled but curious Nadeshiko got out of bed and opened the door slowly then crept down the stairs until she reached her parents.

"Mummy! Daddy!" she shrieked seeing the mess in the house and her father with severe injuries. Her mother grabbed her up in her arms and stood behind her husband. "Hurry and take our daughter away Nayuki!" Nadeshiko's father screamed at her mother. Before anything else could be said blood splattered all over Nadeshiko's face and body as she saw a gaping wound and an anti-vampire weapon pierced through his heart. Nadeshiko screamed her father's name as his body turned to crystal like shards but mouthed to his daughter he loved her before he demised. Nadeshiko's mother put her down and stood in front of her with her arms our wide. Tears formed at Nadeshiko's eyes as her mother spoke her last words to her before ending the same fate as her husband.

Terrified, soaked in blood and uncontrollable tears Nadeshiko saw the pureblood vampire that slaughtered her family right before her. He stood in front of her with medium curled at the bottom reddish brown hair and one blue eye and one red. Wearing a big grin showing his fangs he taunted Nadeshiko "now you're mine, a pureblood princess, you'll be perfect." His voice echoed through her head as he approached her. Before he could reach her, Nadeshiko saw beautiful long silver hair sway in front of her and heard a small bell chime. She heard a sorrowful voice whisper into her ears "I'm sorry Nadeshiko, forgive me for my mistakes. I'll take you away from this, I promise." Nadeshiko felt soothed and her eyes closed as a tear fell down and she whispered under her breath "Aunty Shizuka…"


	2. Chapter 1: Cross Academy

**~Chapter 1: Cross Academy~**

The young girl teased her fringe looking into the mirror irritated she messed it up and soon re-parted it back before teasing at it again. A couple minutes went past and she ended giving up on her hair and instead picked out Lolita clothes and put them on before proceeding down the stairs. As her hand reached for the door knob she stood back and took another glance in the mirror, today was the day she was entering Cross Academy where vampires and humans co-exist with each other. Nervously she fidgeted with her clothes until a voice echoed through the hallway to her room.

"Kisae-san you'll be late on your first day please hurry up!" the girl sighed and took her suitcase containing the items she'll need at the dorms and proceeded down to the entrance of the house. She gave a warm smile to the man who catered for her and then puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

"Haven't I told you not to call me that? Just call me Nadeshiko!" and with that Nadeshiko poked her tongue out and popped into the car.

The car ride to the academy felt extremely long for Nadeshiko, she sat in the back of the car looking at the green scenery that flashed past her. She gave a sigh as she rubbed her fingers together thinking of the possibilities of her next photo shoot. Nadeshiko was a recently noticed model and became a high know model at that along with her co-workers Rima Toya and Senri Shiki. Thinking about the boy with dirty maroon hair and crystal blue eyes Nadeshiko felt her cheeks go red but quickly shook it off as she didn't want to be flustered before her introduction was made. A few minutes after the driver announced to Nadeshiko that they'll be arriving at Cross soon Nadeshiko felt her heart beat fast and deep, she was nervous around other and quite shy that she wasn't sure how everyone would take her. The minutes went by faster than Nadeshiko could of thought and the driver stopped the car engine and calmly announced to her that they have arrived at Cross Academy. Trembling Nadeshiko swallowed as her throat felt like a lump and was extremely dry. She gave a deep breath and forced a smile as she opened the car door to reveal her new home.

Open opening the door Nadeshiko was greeted with screeches of teenage girls screaming names of people she never has heard of. Covering her ears she made her way to the boot where her possessions were and took them out placing them next to her side. The driver bide her farewell and the best of luck departing soon after Nadeshiko waved and then slowly looked at the academy. Her throat felt hard once again and her hands started to shake as she grabbed her suitcase's handle. Proceeding forward Nadeshiko felt her heart beats increase rapidly causing her blood to rise as she became flustered once again. She slowly made her way to the destined area where she was to meet the headmaster and gave a sigh of relief making her first steps into the academy. Still hearing the awful screeches Nadeshiko frowned looking over to the commotion and saw girls jumping up and down in a navy to black uniform over people who wore a pure white uniform. Nadeshiko assumed the white was her kind vampires, but at that moment her vampire senses kicked her as she examined the tall boy with long brown hair and eyes smiling gently at one of the girls. Nadeshiko felt a pain inside of her and then presumed this boy wasn't an ordinary vampire but a pureblood as her but there was also something that strung at her but she didn't know what. Curious she started to step towards to mass of girls until she heard one girl scream out Shiki-senpai! At that moment Nadeshiko felt her heart beat deepen again and her blood started to overflow as she saw the boy ignore the girl calling out his name and keep walking past. This was the one, Senri Shiki the boy she modeled with and the one she has know since she was 7 years old though he had yet to remember her. Her blood kept increasing inside her body and her fangs started to ache with temptation. Nadeshiko covered her mouth and weak from the overpowering over her blood she fell to her knees and begged herself for it to stop. She didn't want this to happen not now and not at a place like this. Still observing Shiki she felt a sudden heart beat the jolted through her body which sent her fangs into prey mode stopping herself she bit into her hand. Embarrassed at her condition and overwhelmed Nadeshiko's eyes started to swell and tears begun to roll out of them she felt her body becoming weaker and she whimpered to herself why did her body have to be so disobedient on a day like this with so much embarrassment and a blood overflow in her body Nadeshiko's body became limp and she passed out.

Sounds of crickets echoed through Nadeshiko's head as she slowly opened her eyes to reveal the darkness surrounding her. She stood up and observed the area as she had better vision at night being a vampire and gripped onto her suitcase and proceeded through a small bush. She felt the plants brushing up against her sensitive skin and flinched as it started to irritate the skin she let out a small groan and kicked the dirt. She squatted down and grumbled even more than usual at how she was nervous and embarrassed she passed out and now of all things she lost in a stupid forest. Nadeshiko started to feel vulnerable even if she was a pureblood princess she knows at the condition she is in she wouldn't be able to take on much at all. Sighing she hung her head and cradled herself as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I wish…I wish TwiTwi was here…" the bushes started to rustle louder frightening Nadeshiko as she stood up abruptly and stood on offensive. She wasn't sure what it was but she wasn't about to stop here. She was about to yell out until she was barreled over by something and felt a wet sticky sensation across her cheek. Looking at what knocked her over she saw a wolf with nine tales. Disbelieving what she saw she stroked the wolfs head and with caring eyes asked it

"You couldn't be Bloody Rose could you?" the wolf gave a small howl as to agree and put its head forward revealing a necklace with the initials TP. Nadeshiko was stunned this was exact Bloody Rose from 10 years ago the pet of her only friend Twilight Pegasus. Not too long after she heard a voice call out to the wolf making the wolf jump off her and wag all nine of its tails excitingly. Nadeshiko propped herself up and looked beyond the bush where the voice came from. Prepared for something that might not be she started walking forward until she ran into something hard and made a loud thonking sound.

Furiously rubbing her head she complained who put such a hard object in her way but also hear the voice repeat the same thing. Nadeshiko's eyes flew open and so did the other girls as the both stared at each other. One blinked then the other, and then one would tilt their head so did the other. Both then slowly stared at each other again and then both let out a small scream.

"You're…you're TwiTwi!" Nadeshiko exclaimed pointing at the girl who sat before her "I thought…I had thought you were dead!" Twilight pointed back replying with something similar

"I thought you were dead Nadeshiko!" both girls were stunned but then laughed at each other and stood up together.

"Haven't you seen any posters lately TwiTwi?" Nadeshiko joked as she brushed off the dirt on her dress.

"What why would I? I've been caring for animals all this time I don't exactly look for posters you know." Twilight replied giggling and petting Bloody Rose on the head.

The two stood in front of each other for awhile before Nadeshiko warmly smiled at her friend. Twilight smiled back and calmly said to Nadeshiko

"I'm home~" Nadeshiko's smiled slowly faded as she started to tremble and ran to her friend hugging her crying into her shoulder saying

"I missed you TwiTwi…" Twilight just stroked Nadeshiko's hair and soothed her gently before the both made their way to the headmaster's office.

Entering the office of the headmaster Nadeshiko couldn't help but give a small giggle. It wasn't professional at all and instead it gave vibes of complete weirdo. The headmaster greeted Nadeshiko with a rather silly voice making Nadeshiko burst into laughter. Twilight stood beside her friend and tried hard not to laugh either as she had down the same thing when she came in too. The headmaster crossed his arms and pouted telling Nadeshiko she was cruel and a bad student already. Nadeshiko suddenly stopped laughing and apologized to him for her childish behaviour. The headmaster brushed it off and smiled greeting her once again.

"Welcome to Cross Academy~! Here we're striving to achieve co-existence between vampires and humans. As you may have already noticed it is already working due to my brilliance." Nadeshiko forced herself not to laugh again but instead cleared her throat and replied back

"Well I can see it clearly is working, if you call girls screaming out the names of the guys co-existing well you've got that down." The headmaster coughed and continued on ignoring the true statement and preceded informing Nadeshiko of her duties.

"As a pureblood princess vampire you're highly delicate and therefore we're taking extreme caution to keep your secret same with your friend Miss Twilight here too." Nadeshiko groaned as she doesn't like being treated like a fragile item and Twilight just patted her back as in she agreed with her. "So therefore for now we aren't putting you into night class until the Valentine's Ball." The headmaster seemed pleased with what he said and then excused himself from the room. Nadeshiko turned to her friend and they both started to laugh again at the state of the office. But Nadeshiko soon stopped and looked at Twilight "Say TwiTwi, what about Ichijo-san?" Twilight went a bright red and chocked on her words informing Nadeshiko that he too was here at Cross. Nadeshiko however just smiled and then looked out the window at the departing Night Class.

"He remembers you then?" Twilight looked at Nadeshiko puzzled and replied with a "Yeah." Nadeshiko's smile faded and she looked at Shiki and replied

"Well…at least yours remembers you, mine…thinks I'm just some model who appeared..."


	3. Chapter 2: Unwanted Attention

**~Chapter 2: Unwanted Attention~**

"Last shot guys, make it look believable!" the photographer announced to Shiki and Nadeshiko who had a joint photo shoot today for a new brand of perfume called 'undisclosed desires'. Nadeshiko hesitantly pressed her body against Shiki's and came to his gaze with her own. Before she could do anything else Shiki wrapped his arm around her waist and the other on her chin as he moved in inches away from her lips. Nadeshiko was slightly embarrassed but still went with it and put her arms around his neck and stood slightly on her tip toes. Not a second later a flash blinded them both for a quick second and the photographer gave them the okay to go get changed. Pulling away from Shiki and feeling her cheeks burning Nadeshiko gave a warm smile to him and proceeded to her dressing room. Long after she had gone Shiki was still staring in the direction where Nadeshiko had gone to that he didn't realize Rima was behind him calling out his name.

"Shiki!" Rima shouted which finally snapped Shiki back to his senses

"Rima?" he questioned as he stared at the girl with red hair pulled back in pig tails. Rima just sighed at Shiki and continued to go on what she had to say.

"How was it working with Nadeshiko?" she queried running a hand through her hair.

"She's actually rather good," Shiki replied back in his usual monotone voice. Rima sighed once again and also agreed with Shiki as she had a lingerie photo shoot with her the other day and was amazed at her abilities.

In her dressing room Nadeshiko changed her clothes into her usual Lolita ones and proceeded to fix up her hair. Satisfied with her result Nadeshiko grabbed her belongings and went out the door. As she turned she saw Shiki and Rima talking and waved to them and yelled out "Good work today!" the two turned and have a wave back and a nod. Smiling Nadeshiko proceeded out of the building only to be greeted by flashing lights and louder chatter. Squinting her eyes at the bright light Nadeshiko pushed her way through the paparazzi as they continued to chase after her asking questions. Only a few steps away from the car door Nadeshiko stopped as she heard the last question loud and clear. Disgusted Nadeshiko flung open the door, got in and then slammed the door behind her. Sitting in the car on the way back to Cross she felt extremely angry and broke a window by accident as her vampire powers went haywire due to her emotions. Quickly realizing what she had done she apologised sincerely to the driver who only told her not to worry.

When the car stopped Nadeshiko apologised once again and left some money behind for the repairs. Nadeshiko walked towards her dorm but stopping as she saw Twilight standing in front her with a rather concerned expression,

"Are you alright?" Twilight asked walking towards Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko forced a smile and calmly told Twilight in reply

"Paparazzi."

Twilight's eyes became dark and she begun to get angry. Twilight had known for awhile now that Nadeshiko has been constantly ambushed by paparazzi and also there has been a stalker that has appeared too. Nadeshiko took Twilight's hand and placed it on her cheek and replied with a warm 'Thank You.' Twilight looked away and told her it was no problem but she still was mad and felt like hitting something which then to her luck an annoying voice came greeting them both. Twilight got the shivers down her back and instantly turned around and knocked out the person there.

The person turned out to be Aido who was on the ground holding his nose which started to bleed.

"Ah sorry, I my body just had a reaction to your voice." Twilight said lightly laughing.

Aido seemed pissed and stood up going blabber his mouth off at Twilight until he felt a kick in his head which caused him to pass out. Twilight just looked down at Aido's body which remained twitching until she heard a small giggle she turned on the spot and saw Nadeshiko laughing and laughing until tears fell from laughing so much. Seeing Nadeshiko laughing Twilight smiled and then took Nadeshiko inside as noon was approaching.

Soon night had fallen and as usual the Night Class had to attend their classes making Zero and Yuuki patrol the outside for Day Class students. Zero stubbornly left Yuuki alone and went after one of the Night Class students.

"You're not supposed to be here Aido-senpai." Zero said aiming his blood rose gun at the vampire who smiled cunningly.

"Kiryuu-kun you can't win…you're surrounded" Aido announced as the rest of the Night Class gathered around him.

Zero just scoffed and shot several rounds off hitting no one in clear view range.

"Missed." Kain said touching his forehead.

Before anything else was said or done a shriek was heard and the smell of blood filled the air. All of them were alerted as they recognised the smell to be one of a pureblood. Everyone rushed to the scene and upon seeing the results Zero felt disgusted and raised his gun up again but only this time it was aimed at Twilight.

"Get away from Nadeshiko you filthy vampire!" Zero threatened squeezing the trigger lightly.

Nadeshiko stood in front of Twilight who was bleeding still from the injury that had hit her shoulder by one of the bullets. Nadeshiko looked at Ichijo and her voice became rather serious as she ordered him to take Twilight away and take care of her. Not seeing this side of Nadeshiko it somehow frightened him but regardless he would of taken Twilight to safety so obediently he followed Nadeshiko's orders and picked up Twilight up and carried her bridal style to safety.

Nadeshiko gave a sigh of relief and relaxed upon doing this Zero observed her and saw a graze from the bullet. He started to walk towards Nadeshiko who stepped backwards in defence and growled at him to stay back. Unsure of how to act Zero told her

"You're lucky you're human, these only really hurt vampires."

Nadeshiko looked at Zero and frowned

"You thought that didn't hurt me? Well it did genius!" She growled again and stepped back even more. Zero was still confused as for humans unless properly shot it should only feel like a static shot. But even so Zero didn't get any kind of sense from her of being a vampire so he couldn't understand what was wrong with her. Nadeshiko then gave a small grin and tilted her head asking Zero

"Besides who said I was human?"

Zero looked at her in shock as Nadeshiko's eyes turned from the natural blue into a deep crimson. Not only was Zero in shock but so was the rest of the Night Class especially Shiki who had been closer to her for a couple months now hadn't even known. Nadeshiko let her eyes turn back to normal and turned on her spot proceeding to go find Twilight and Ichijo. Zero started to chase after her as did some of the Night Class but Nadeshiko abruptly stopped and screamed at them

"STAY BACK!"

They all stopped and stared at Nadeshiko who seemed to have a dark aura about her that did mean she meant business so they backed off. After knowing they had stopped chasing after her Nadeshiko started to pick up her pace again to find her friend. Even after her leaving Zero still stood idle at his spot and then gave a small grin thinking to himself how fascinating Nadeshiko was that her vampire presence wasn't even picked up by anyone. But also how her aura seemed similar to Shizuka Hio the pureblood vampire who bit him putting him at jeopardy of turning into a Level E at an unknown time.

At the nurses office Ichijo tended to Twilight's wound taking the extra precaution to remove the anti-vampire bullet without causing further pain. Ichijo finally removed the bullet and Twilight's wound started to heal. Giving a sigh of relief Ichijo sat on the edge of one of the beds and gave a warm smile to Twilight who watched her wound heal.

"You're still as strange as ever," Ichijo said calmly to Twilight.

Having a moment of forgetting that he was there Twilight gave a small blush and looked at Ichijo who was smiling at her.

"Th…thank you," Twilight muttered softly that Ichijo teased her by putting his hand to his ear indicating he couldn't hear her. Getting flustered and angry Twilight's body started to shake.

"What was that?" Ichijo said smugly with a grin on his face.

Twilight shook more until she couldn't take it anymore and burst out in a blush

"I SAID THANK YOU!"

Ichijo looked at Twilight as she stood there with her cheeks a bright red and he just smiled at her. Knowing what she had just said Twilight covered her mouth and averted her eyes away from Ichijo. Not bothered by what she said Ichijo slowly put a hand on her head and stroked her hair gently. Twilight averted her eyes back to Ichijo and saw his smile was different this time; it was one with a gentle caring aura almost loving. She went to say something but before she could say anything she felt a jolt inside of her as her fangs started to ache with anticipation seeing the outline of Ichijo's veins Twilight's vampire instincts started to take over. Ichijo went to say something to Twilight but before anything happened Twilight had pinned him down on the bed and her eyes started to glow the crimson red. Hardly surprised Ichijo moved so his neck was easy to access for Twilight. Unable to sustain her hungry Twilight bit down into Ichijo's neck and started to drink his blood. Hearing the sound of Twilight drink his blood Ichijo gave a small smile and laid his hands on her back. Soon after Twilight stopped and looked at Ichijo who was still smiling and begun to blush as he wiped away some blood she had on her chin. Hesitantly Twilight begun to speak as her blush deepened once again.

"Ichijo…there is something I need to tell you." She began darting her eyes around until Ichijo placed one of his hands on her cheek.

"It's alright Twilight, I know." Ichijo hushed as his eyes started into hers as her moved his hand from her cheek to cupping her chin "I feel the same way."

Twilight felt her heart beat deeply and she began to tremble as she proceeding to actually say the words to Ichijo. All that slipped out of her mouth was continuous I..I..I…but Ichijo hushed her and pulled her face closer to his. Only seeing that their lips were inches apart Twilight felt her heart go again and this time she decided to let go and allow herself to be selfish this once as it was love right? Not long after she felt their lips connect together, Twilight felt herself blush slightly as she slowly propped herself up still on top of Ichijo she smiled as her hair fell from behind her ears. She smiled at Ichijo and whispered in his ear

"Ichijo Takuma, I love you."

Ichijo smiled back at Twilight and whispered back into her ear

"Twilight Pegasus, I love you too."

Both of them stared at each other until they heard the door bust open with a frantic Nadeshiko breathing heavy. Nadeshiko looked at the two and how they were positioned giving a small grin.

"Oh my, I'm disturbing am I? I'll be going along my way now then~" Nadeshiko said slowly backing out of the room allowing the two to be alone again. Twilight just laughed and steadily got herself off Ichijo and placed her feet back on the ground. Ichijo looked at Twilight and gave a small chuckle and got up to. They both then proceeded out the door with Ichijo holding Twilight's hand.

Nadeshiko laid her back against the wall and observed the two leaving giving a smile. She wasn't sure at first about Ichijo but in that day she begun to understand Twilight's feelings and accepted how they were to be together.

"I guess I will be going to a wedding then~" Nadeshiko said to herself quietly taking her leave to her room as Shiki was watching from afar with concerning eyes until he eventually moved away to head back to the moon dorms.


	4. Chapter 3: Valentines Ball

**~Chapter 3: Valentines Ball~**

As Valentines was approaching Cross Academy was having its annual Valentine Ball. No one was particularly looking forward to Valentines expect for Aido who was competing to get the most chocolates once again. Twilight gave Ichijo a look to tell him he is forbidden for taking any chocolate from anyone but her. All of the Night Class seemed consumed in conversation about the event and dreading the screaming from the fangirls. Not looking forward to the event at all Nadeshiko felt rather annoyed and excused herself as she headed towards the new room she was allocated upon enrolling in the Moon Dorms. Twilight looked at her friend with concerned eyes and followed after her. Hesitantly Twilight opened the door only to not find Nadeshiko in the room. Confused Twilight stood idle until she figured where Nadeshiko would be. Slowly Twilight crept towards the room of Ichijo and Shiki. Sure enough Nadeshiko was curled up on Shiki's bed and snuggled into one of his pillows. Twilight laughed and threw one of Ichijo's pillows at her. Nadeshiko abruptly sat up and moaned at Twilight throwing the pillow back.

"Nadeshiko you don't have to really participate in the event." Twilight calmly told her. Nadeshiko just buried her face deeper into the pillow and mumbled.

"That's not what I care about TwiTwi…" Nadeshiko's voice came muffled as Twilight just sighed. She knew what was meant by her friend but wasn't sure how to comfort her about it. Nadeshiko asked to be left alone and so Twilight took her leave. Noticing Shiki walking towards his room Twilight wasn't sure how to handle the situation so she just kept walking. Shiki reached the room and observed the curled up Nadeshiko. He went to go sit next to her but Nadeshiko abruptly sat up and freaked out seeing Shiki there.

Not sure how to act Nadeshiko just sat there looking at Shiki. Finally making her mind up Nadeshiko went to leave the room but Shiki stopped her by taking her arm and pulling her back onto the bed. Blushing Nadeshiko held the gaze with Shiki consumed by his beautiful crystal blue eyes. Suddenly Nadeshiko felt Shiki prompt himself on top of her making her blush deepen and through nerves gasped.

"S…Senri…"

Shiki just moved closer to her face enough for Nadeshiko to feel his breath on her neck. Preparing for him to bite her Nadeshiko felt a surprise when he didn't but instead whispered into her ear.

"Will you be my partner for the Valentines Ball?"

Nadeshiko felt her heart skip a beat, calming herself down Nadeshiko shyly replied with a "yes"

The next day approached faster than expected. Here was the dreaded day Valentine's Day. Most of the Night Class were still in bed sleeping the day away preparing for the screaming girls and the countless chocolates to be eaten. However, Nadeshiko stumbled out of bed allured by the smell of something burning Entering the kitchen Nadeshiko saw Twilight, Rima and Ruka trying to make handmade chocolates. Yawning Nadeshiko clicked her fingers and the smoke was gone. The three girls looked in awe at Nadeshiko who tiredly grabbed a bowl and ingredients.

"You three cook like Yuuki," Nadeshiko yawned again not noticing what she said. The other didn't really pick what she was saying up knowing she was still half asleep. Slowly mixing ingredients together Nadeshiko explained how to cook them properly. Twilight just laughed nervously as she wasn't sure if a sleepy Nadeshiko should be trusted. After explaining everything Nadeshiko poured the chocolate mixture into moulds in amazement the three girls decided to try again. Nadeshiko felt her eyes starting to feel heavy and soon after she was asleep leaning against the bench. Flour, mixture and all sorts of food went flying across the room making messes and equipment making loud crashes.

As the noise increased the rest of the Night Class woke up and headed to the kitchen where they all stood in disbelief at the mess made. Ichijo saw Twilight covered in chocolate mixture and begun to laugh.

"Ichijo!" Twilight growled which caused Ichijo to stop laughing immediately and instead his eyes darted to the floor.

"More so, is she alright?" Kain questioned pointing to Nadeshiko who was covered in a heap of ingredients and yet still was fast asleep. Twilight only noticed her and therefore volunteered to clean her up. Splashing cold water on Nadeshiko her eyes scrunched as she slowly opened them. Observing the place Nadeshiko just looked at her friend and fell back asleep. Annoyed Twilight ended up leaving Nadeshiko and went to get change for class.

Noon soon then approached as the screams of the fangirls could be heard. Nadeshiko just blocked her ears and went through the gates as Aido ran straight for his line of chocolates while the others didn't really take any. Nadeshiko unblocked her ears only to be confronted by a whole group of fanboys screaming her name with chocolates bouncing in the air. Not really wanting to take anything Nadeshiko just smiled sweetly at them and gave them a small wave informing them she was on a diet and couldn't possibly eat their chocolates but still thanked them anyway.

During class Nadeshiko started to feel rather light headed as the room felt like it was spinning around her. Trying to focus on her work she rubbed her eyes only to make the board seem blurred not long after she started to feel like her body was burning up as her body started to rock until a loud crash was heard. The class turned around to find Nadeshiko fainted on the floor. Twilight ran quickly over to her and felt Nadeshiko's forehead which was extremely hot to touch. Figuring what was going on and what needed to be done Twilight demanded that Nadeshiko be taken to the infirmary. Surprisingly Kaname was the one who volunteered to take her as Twilight stood behind thinking to herself that this is how Nadeshiko's pureblood body dealt with this.

Laying down on one of the beds at the infirmary the nurse confirmed Twilights suspicion that Nadeshiko's condition was indeed the period for a vampire. However purebloods don't have the whole cycle of it which causes them not to bleed instead each one is different as to what happens to them. Nadeshiko is confirmed to be one that gets ill during the time. Twilight looked over at her friend and sighed in relief that it wasn't anything too serious. Before long Ichijo came in and called Twilight back to class leaving Nadeshiko alone to rest. After class had ended Nadeshiko slowly started to wake up she opened her eyes adjusting to the light and noticed she was in the infirmary. Embarrassed she pulled the sheet off and called herself stupid. Though interrupting herself Nadeshiko heard gun shots ring through her ears and the smell of blood entered her nose. Alerted she ran outside to the scene only to find Shiki unconscious on the ground with server wounds caused by an anti-vampire weapon. Angered Nadeshiko fully knew who this was the work of it was Zero but instead of chasing after him she instead propped Shiki up and leaned him against her. Slowly she pulled back her clothes and placed Shiki's head against her neck. Whispering into his ear softly while making an opening wound to draw blood out that will ensure Shiki to bite.

"Senri, this blood is only for you. Because it's you drinking it I will surrender everything of mine to you. So please it has to be you who Senri so then please drink my blood."

The words echoed through Shiki's head as he felt his fangs pierce through soft tender flesh that was followed by a rich and sweet rush of blood. Losing any sense he had Shiki consumed the blood greedily. He heard a small gasp that contained his name followed by another string of words that seemed to not be completed.

Nadeshiko gasped lightly when Shiki's fangs left her neck, she felt her heart beating to make up for the lost blood but also the pounding sensation of how it made her feel while being bitten by the person she loves.

Shiki's wounds started to heal but he still was unconscious so Nadeshiko prompted herself up with Shiki leaning on her shoulder. The walk was tough carrying someone heavier than yourself as well as having a lot of your blood taken followed by being ill. Eventually Nadeshiko made her way through the main doors to the Moon Dorm. Ichijo and Twilight were in the lounge room and when seeing the two they both ran over immediately. Ichijo took Shiki straight away as Nadeshiko told him to take care of him. Twilight stared at her friend as she noticed her complexion was a lot whiter than usual. Nadeshiko felt a burst of pain in her stomach and felt dizzy but still managed to tell Twilight

"TwiTwi…I finally understand how you felt when you let Ichijo bite you." Twilight looked at her friend as she started to wobble and soon after fainted. Twilight quickly caught Nadeshiko and stroked her hair calling her a dummy for putting her life in danger like that.

Several hours later Nadeshiko slowly started to awaken and adjusting her eyes she saw Shiki sitting across the bed holding her hand. Blushing Nadeshiko shyly spoke

"Are you alright Senri?"

Shiki's eyes grew with concern as he was fine but was she?

"Dummy, course I am thanks to you…how about yourself?" he asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

Nadeshiko looked a bit surprised and then smiled warmly at Shiki

"I'm super duper okay Senri~!" she said in her most cheerful voice not wanting to alert him to her condition of still being a bit ill. Satisfied Shiki got up and went out the door but before leaving he asked one more question

"Are you still coming the ball?" Nadeshiko gave a smile and a strong "Yup!" in reply satisfying Shiki.

Midnight had come as the clock chimed loudly indicating the time and also the start of the Valentine Ball. Still feeling ill Nadeshiko stumbled her way in dressed in a long pink dress that flowed at the sides with heels that had small ribbons followed by ribbon that run up her legs to her thighs. Nadeshiko's long brown hair was semi tied back and a small tiara sat on top of her head. A lot of girls were jealous of Nadeshiko's attire but mostly however were astonished at the aura she gave off leaving them in a daze. It wasn't long until Shiki approached her and placed his hand in front of her indicating to dance. Smiling Nadeshiko placed her hand on top of his and followed him to the dance floor. Entering the dance floor the two started to dance together as Nadeshiko was moving in sync with the music leaving the spectators speechless. Shiki looked at Nadeshiko who started to smile and giggle from enjoyment which made him smile to himself. Soon the music came to a stop and the dance had finished Nadeshiko excused herself to go get some fresh air.

Breathing in the air Nadeshiko felt at ease that she was able to last during the dance as she enjoyed dancing with Shiki and having the close contact with him. She blushed slightly and went to go back to the ball when she suddenly felt a hand clasp around her mouth. A voice emerged that made Nadeshiko freeze the voice was Zero's and by the sounds of it he was losing all his senses.

"Shh, don't make this hard Nadeshiko." He cooed into her ear making her panic and started to struggle from Zero's grip. As she kept struggling she felt something protrude at her hip and then felt a surge of unbearable pain. Zero let off a shot to injure her so that she couldn't struggle anymore. Feeling the blood starting to pool underneath her Nadeshiko started to feel weak which is when she felt Zero's fang penetrate her skin without hesitation and rather deeply . Nadeshiko could hear Zero gulping her blood and then remembered Shiki biting her not wanting this to happen she gave it her last all and managed to push Zero off herself which made his fangs rip at her neck causing a greater amount of blood to pour out. Holding at her neck Nadeshiko struggled her way back to the Moon Dorms.

Twilight's ears ringed with the sound of a gunshot and then the smell of blood that belonged to Nadeshiko. Quickly Twilight bolted out the ball room to the garden finding Zero on the ground and reeked of Nadeshiko's blood. Pissed off Twilight stood on Zero's groin as she followed the scent of Nadeshiko's blood with Ichijo following straight behind her. As they both entered the doors to them Moon Dorm Ichijo covered his nose at the smell of blood. It was extremely rich and strong which caused Ichijo a problem that he'd possible lose his senses. Not risking it Twilight ordered him to stay here as she went on to find Nadeshiko. Following the blood trial Twilight was lead to the bathroom where she saw a pool of blood and Nadeshiko pretty pink dress soaked in blood she then heard the shower running and saw Nadeshiko sitting under the running water. Twilight saw that Nadeshiko was starting to get in a panic as it felt to her re-living her parent's death so she quickly held Nadeshiko in an embrace and soothed her to calm down.

After calming Nadeshiko down Twilight informed the Night Class that had gathered at the entrance of Nadeshiko's room what Zero had done. Everyone was disgusted that Zero caused such a vile act Twilight saw Shiki leave as she followed him. Shiki felt his blood boil and wanted to rip Zero into tiny shreds as Nadeshiko was now his not Zero. Stopping himself Shiki noticed what he had just said, he only drank her blood they weren't a couple yet but he still felt strongly about this. Twilight came up behind Shiki and asked him where he was going. Shiki turned around and with a cold jolting glare informed her

"I'm going to go kill Zero Kiryuu."


	5. Chapter 4: Do You Remember?

**Chapter 4: Do You Remember?**

Twilight silently closed the bedroom door and leaned against it to keep the gazes from the awaiting Night Class away from a resting Nadeshiko. The silence broke when Rima spoke up asking how Nadeshiko was doing considering she had been couped up in her room for over a week now. Twilight gave a cold glare sending a spike chilling sensation down everybody's back as Ichijo slowly crept behind Twilight for safety from her glare. Eventually Twilight calmed down and informed everyone about the condition of Nadeshiko.

"She's okay she just needs to keep resting." Twilight announced leaving the corridor making the Night Class follow.

Nadeshiko was lying on her back as her arm was resting on her forehead, rolling over to her side she placed one hand on her neck where Zero had bitten down and memories of blood splatter everything including on her self flashed through her head. Burying her head in to her pillow and cuddling it closer to her body Nadeshiko tried to forgot her blood shed past as her eyes slowly started to shut as she started to dream about that past.

_The cold wind and rain painfully slammed across the girls face as she whined to the woman who cradled her how the strong gusts and rain felt like pins and needles hitting across her face. The woman hushed the girl and promised she'll be in a warm place soon the girl looked up the woman whose eyes told she did not lie letting the girl settled down and then eventually closed her eyes. _

_Voices started to stir as a sudden blast of warm air hit the girl almost jumping out of the woman's grasp the girl observed what was before her. A woman with beautiful brown hair that was extremely long and honey brown eyes with a warm gentle smile that spoke _

"_What's your name? I'm Juuri, Juuri Kuran." The girl was hesitant but soon replied to the woman_

"_Nadeshiko Kisae, I'm 7 years old today." Juuri placed a hand on Nadeshiko and gently soothed her knowing the situation from Shizuka she knew that Nadeshiko was to be like an adopted daughter to her._

_The first week felt like a day at a new school over and over again for Nadeshiko, she didn't know these people and she also missed her deceased parents. Her eyes wondered over to a small pile in the corner of the room with a pile of toys, trying to entertain herself she went over to pick a toy out until a small voice called out to her_

"_Big sister Nadeshiko," Nadeshiko turned on the spot to see the small girl who was the exact same as her mother at her side. Shyly Nadeshiko mumbled _

"_Yuuki what is it?" Yuuki's eyes shone as she took Nadeshiko's hand and lead her towards the front room. Reluctantly Nadeshiko followed along keeping her head down until Yuuki told her the reached the place. Not knowing exactly what to do Nadeshiko shifted her gaze from the floor to the people standing in front of them. Juuri and her husband Haruka were standing there talking to a lady who looked rather similar to Juuri almost like a doppelganger. The woman insisted that Juuri take her son for now as he is in danger if she kept him with her. Nadeshiko curiously looked up and met the gaze of a young boy who had dirty red hair that was hanging over his face as he was keeping his eyes to the ground. Juuri eventually agreed to the woman's plea and informed her son shouldn't be punished for who the father is. The woman thanked Juuri and made her leave as Nadeshiko was still staring curiously at the boy. Yuuki started to try to talk to the boy but her efforts weren't successful as he didn't speak a word. Annoyed Yuuki puffed her cheeks and ran off as Nadeshiko ended up being left alone with the boy. Juuri just the door when she heard a voice that was almost was a mute for so long._

"_Umm…I'm Nadeshiko Kisae 7 years old …" Juuri put her hand to her mouth in surprise Nadeshiko hadn't spoke since she arrived over a week ago but now she was suddenly talking to this boy whom she just met. The young boy shifted shyly and a small monotone voice came out_

"_I'm Senri Shiki…"_

_The young girl's eyes widened in joy as she took the boys hand causing him to slightly jump in surprise as she lead him towards the toy pile. The young Shiki had his maroon hair covering his eyes as he slightly blushed looking at the young Nadeshiko's hand holding his. He suddenly came to a stop when Nadeshiko let go and picked up some toys and started to play with them. Shiki observed Nadeshiko giggling playfully with the toys in her hands and picked up one himself that resembled a water gun. Nadeshiko seemed oblivious to anything until she saw Yuuki come up and snatch some of the toys away.  
>"These are mine and Kaname onii-sama's toys!" <em>

_Nadeshiko frowned and snatched the toys back causing Yuuki to start wailing out loud which caught the attention of Juuri. Looking for the cause of the commotion Juuri saw Nadeshiko holding the toys and Yuuki wailing pointing towards her. Not wanting to upset Yuuki more or make Nadeshiko feel unwelcome Juuri simply have Nadeshiko a scolding. Nadeshiko's recent smile and giggle faded as her eyes became dull as her hands dropped to her side. Juuri apologised and took Yuuki into another room leaving Nadeshiko with Shiki. Looking at Nadeshiko who didn't move or seemed to even blink Shiki walked over to her side and stood next to her. Raising his arms he shot her with the water gun but she still didn't move even with being wet. Almost giving up hope Shiki thought of something a made a small bite into his finger as blood started to come out and form into a thick blood whip. Swinging the whip around flicking up the rest of the toys and other material Nadeshiko eyes lightened up and she started to smile again letting out a small giggle. _

_The two were already attached to each other and did everything together. As hours passed by night had already approached and so did the time for a bath. Nadeshiko gleefully dragged Shiki along with her to have a bubble bath with her. Juuri was preparing the tub pouring the bubble mixture inside as she saw the two approach from behind. Smiling Juuri went to the closet and got out two towels for them placing them on a low shelf to reach. Juuri wasn't bothered that they were having a bath together as Yuuki often has them with Kaname and besides they're still only kids. Nadeshiko fiddle with her dress pulling it up and over her head throwing it onto the ground. Shiki stood with his back to her taking off his shirt until he heard a loud splashing sound. He turned around quickly to find Nadeshiko in the tub already cupping bubbles in her hand and blowing them off towards him. Shiki was enticed by the bubbles so he quickly got the rest of the clothes off and joined in the bath. Nadeshiko giggled and throwing a large handful of bubbles over Shiki's head which caused a little laugh from him as he splashed water onto her. Time went past as Nadeshiko looked at her petit hands and jokingly made the point of her fingers being all pruned. Shiki observed and then looked at his own to find the same result he smiled slightly and exclaimed their youth is being washed away into the bubbles which caused Nadeshiko to believe him and almost jump straight out of the bathtub. Knowing it was time for them to come out of the bath Juuri opened the door to already find the two dressed and ready for bed. Surprised Juuri just smiled sweetly and took them to the bedroom. Shiki felt nervous and stood behind Nadeshiko as the door opened revealing a small room that was almost bare with a dark atmosphere. Not caring Nadeshiko skipped into her room making Shiki follow, Juuri had the futon bed already done so Nadeshiko slipped into it straight away. Shiki was a little hesitant but soon joined Nadeshiko at her side. Observing the two children happily snugged together Juuri smiled contently and closed the bedroom door telling them good night. _

_Being his first night Shiki still felt uneasy and couldn't sleep which Nadeshiko picked up on so she asked him if he was alright. Shyly Shiki shook his head and told her he felt rather nervous being away from his mother and with all the things he heard his going on with the Shiki clan. Nadeshiko saw Shiki's eyes which looked dull but were a beautiful crystal blue which made her feel like she was being sucked in by them. Mustering up the strength Nadeshiko told Shiki about her parents and how her aunt had taken her here since she believed Juuri and Haruka would keep her safe. But even after a week being here she never lightened up to anyone even when Yuuki tried her best efforts to make her smile she never did. Shiki never said a word and let Nadeshiko continue on occasionally nodding that he was listening to her. Nadeshiko suddenly went quite and told him that today was the first day she even picked up any of the toys in the house. She figured if she did, Yuuki would want to play with her or do what happened today and get her into trouble for it. The room then went silent as Shiki heard the small gasps of air from Nadeshiko, he reached out and touched her cheek which was wet, in surprise he held her close and stroked her hair telling her everything would be alright he'll protect her from now on and be her one and only. Eventually she stopped crying and looked up to Shiki and with a smile she told him thank you. Even though he believed she was alright now Shiki still didn't let go of her and held her close to him the warmth and comfort soothed her and himself. Nadeshiko soon started to hum a small tune softly making Shiki question what it was. Smiling she stated it was a song her mother used to sing to her all the time when she was a baby up till now. Curious Shiki wanted to hear the song for himself and asked Nadeshiko if she would sing it for him. Nadeshiko's eyes grew in surprise but she immediately smiled and agreed to his request._

**Dango, dango, dango, dango, a big dango family**

**The naughty fried dango, the kind red bean dango  
>Everyone, everyone comes together and it's a family of 100s<strong>

**The baby dango is always within happiness  
>The aged dango has its eyes narrowed<strong>

**The chummy dango hold their hands together and make a big, round ring  
>They build a town on the dango planet and everyone laughs together<br>The rabbit is trying to wave in the sky; the huge moon  
>Is rounding up everything, happy things and sad things, too <strong>

_Shiki felt his eyes slowly close as Nadeshiko was finishing the song, seeing Shiki fall asleep Nadeshiko smiled to herself and soon started to drift off as well. The night had reached to 10pm and the door where Nadeshiko and Shiki were sleeping slowly opened as Juuri walked in with Shizuka. Shizuka looked at the girl sleeping soundly with the boy and had a small smile to herself until Juuri spoke to her._

"_She hadn't spoken all week, but the Shiki clans' boy came and she seemed to be totally different." Shizuka's smile faded as she knew what Juuri was talking about. "Also the Kisae clan doesn't have any pureblood males left does it?"_

"_No. Not even on the Hio side there are none for her to wed." Shizuka exclaimed. Juuri looked at the woman with a rather concerned look. "The only males are nobles and as she is a pureblood princess, she is needed to keep the bloodline rich. It is a cruel fate bestowed upon us purebloods…" Juuri was at a loss of words until she made a decision._

"_Kaname can help." Juuri simply stated which made Shizuka turn around in shock. Kaname is to wed Yuuki when they're older he can't possibly wed Nadeshiko too. Juuri shook her head and went on "It wouldn't be a formal partnership; Kaname can be used to keep the bloodline pure." Shizuka then knew what Juuri was saying and actually felt rather repulsed that her niece would be a fake wife to Kaname and he was only a use of to give Nadeshiko a child who will keep the Kisae clan alive. Juuri wasn't fond of the idea as well but it was the only way, as it was it looked like Nadeshiko had already decided she wanted Shiki to be her fiancé but he couldn't. His father is a pureblood but his mother is an aristocrat therefore it can't work out. Shizuka sighed and looked at Juuri with serious eyes and told her if anything happens to Nadeshiko she will take the Kuran clan down. _

Opening her eyes to the afternoon sun that shone through her window Nadeshiko groaned and turned over to see a figure standing near her duchess. She frowned and sat up to which she asked the person

"What is it now Kaname? I didn't touch your toys this time." Kaname turned and looked into her blue eyes and chuckled.

"It's nothing really, I was wondering if you did remember the past." Nadeshiko sighed and stood out of bed questioning Kaname

"Yuuki…her memories have been tampered with huh?" Kaname gave a nod as Nadeshiko asked more "Her vampire powers and existence isn't there either." Nadeshiko felt uneasy but shook it off about to leave the room until Kaname stopped her. Turning around she looked at the pureblood who seemed to have a caring face on.

"We are to be wed soon you know." He stated which caused Nadeshiko to grit her teeth.

"What about Yuuki?" she sternly asked him with hateful eyes. Kaname brushed the hate off and simply stated to her

"Yuuki will re-awake as a vampire soon, until then my duties are committed to the promise that was made when you were 7." Nadeshiko felt sick in her stomach, why she had to do this was wrong. Twilight managed to escape such a fate which made her feel kinda envious. Not wanting to take anymore Nadeshiko swung open the door and head out.

At the top of the stairs Nadeshiko stopped to catch her breath momentarily as she heard a monotone voice speak. Her heat skipping a beat she looked down the stair case to see Shiki there. Smiling she went to go down the stairs until she saw Rima pop out and grab onto him. Surprised Nadeshiko ducked down to try hear what was going on.

"She's not good for you Shiki! She's a pureblood!"

"I know but there is something about her Rima…"

"Shiki! What about me? You have known me longer right?"

"I'm not sure…it's tiring to think about…"

"Shiki…"

"Rima?"

"Shiki you idiot, I won't take no for an answer! I love you Shiki I want to be with you!"

With the last words spoken Rima wrapped her arms around Shiki's neck and dead smacked kissed him on the lips. Nadeshiko made a loud gasp which caught the attention of Rima and Shiki. Shiki looked at Nadeshiko who had her mouth covered by her hand as her eyes started to shake and become watery. Rima however just smirked and enjoyed seeing the pained expression on Nadeshiko. Trying to call herself down she removed her hand and spoke up.

"Senri can I ask you something?" she questioned

"What is it?" Shiki replied back in his usual voice

"Do you remember? Our promise we made on that day?" Nadeshiko asked hoping he'd know what she meant. He stopped to think for awhile which caused Nadeshiko to know his answer straight away. "I thought so. Never mind it anymore I wish you and Rima the best." After saying that she left back for her room.

Entering her room Kaname was still in there and looked up at her, knowing she was troubled her embraced her telling her it was alright. Nadeshiko wasn't fond of Kaname something told her he wasn't normal but at this moment she couldn't care she wanted to be held and wanted to cry. Kaname softly stroked her head causing her to remember Shiki doing the same as kids which then caused her to bury her head into Kaname's chest and wail her heart out. She cried over and over again until she separated herself from Kaname's hold and looked up at him

"I'll do it." She simply stated to which Kaname nodded and left her alone in the room. She ventured to her bed and sat down vowing to herself that today she wouldn't cry anymore, tomorrow she will be a different person but she mostly vowed she wouldn't forgive Rima and that she will definitely somehow make Shiki remember their past. With her vow she looked out the window the sun set and the moon rose. She pulled out her uniform and slowly put it on looking into the mirror, she never liked the uniform it was too white. Sighing she ventured out the door again as she exited the Moon Dorms she noticed everyone had already gone on ahead to class. She didn't want to particularly go to class but if she skipped it Zero would be on her case and Rima would think she won. Mustering up her strength Nadeshiko held her book in her hands firmly and walked inside.


	6. Chapter 5: Lenghty Night

**Chapter 5: Lengthy Night**

Today marked the day where there were three days which consist of night which meant the Night Class and Day Class were combined together which caused a rather noisy uproar. All the Night Class students were surrounded by the pesky and extremely loud fans. Nadeshiko kept a distance from the Day Class boys that wanted to grovel before her. Despite being stuck with the Day Class most of the Night Class decided to play around by causing trouble. Aido was playing around with his ice power by adjusting the air conditioning temperature making several Day Class girls shiver and complain causing Aido to grin mischievously. Kain sighed at his cousin as he used his fire power to diminish the cool air however then making the room to hot.

The temperatures kept changing inside the room causing the Day Class to complain and cause a stir which was highly amusing to Nadeshiko as she sat in the back of the room observing the commotion. Not long after the air conditioner unit started to spark and smoke emitted from it. The sudden event startled everyone as Ichijo stumbled into the class room with his hand behind his head. His usual normal blonde hair had singes of black Ichijo laughed nervously as Twilight approached him emitting a dark aura as she demanded to know what he had done. Intimated by Twilight, Ichijo looked around the room for someone to bail him out. To his luck Nadeshiko was staring in his direction to which he gave pleading eyes to her but Nadeshiko gave him a sorrowful look and pretended not to notice him. Knowing he was doomed Ichijo hesitantly turned his attention back to Twilight who stood with her arms crossed.

"Well Kaname-sama sent me to fix the air conditioning and while trying to I kinda blew up the whole system…" he gave a nervous chuckle as Twilight's eyes twitched as she eventually ended up in fits of laughter.

Looking around the class room Nadeshiko was trying to find something to do and eventually her ears caught onto Shiki and Rima's conversation. They were discussing on more ways to cause a ruckus so Shiki bit into his finger allowing the blood to flow becoming a thick solid form making his blood whip. Always amused by Shiki's power Nadeshiko observed the mess that was to come with a quick flick papers and even skirts lifted up. The skirts seemed to annoy Rima as she gave a glare to Shiki calling him a pervert. Nadeshiko gave a small laugh which caught their attention Rima had an awful scowl on her face were as Shiki's face seemed to stay his usual bored expression.

With all the commotion going on everybody started to forget about the smoke gathering in the room. Cunningly Rima decided she'd have some fun and used her power of electricity to cause a thunder storm to gather. Not taking much notice of it Nadeshiko flinched when a loud crashing sound came down causing Shiki to stare in astonishment as Nadeshiko covered her ears. Another loud crash hit causing a large boom sound and shook the classroom which set of Nadeshiko as she freaked out and ran out of the class room. Seeing the events happen Twilight scowled at Shiki who still sat in his seat not chasing after her. Storming up the steps and standing in front of him Twilight raised her hand as it made contact with his face with a rather painfully sounding smack. Confused Shiki looked up Twilight who seemed to be filled with rage but deep concern at the same time.

"Idiot aren't you supposed to be her childhood friend! Did you forget she's terrified of thunder!" Twilight's face glow red with anger as she clenched her hand into a fist and mumbled under her breath before leaving to find her friend "You're becoming more like your father…" Astonished Shiki's eyes grew wide as he never once thought he'd be like his father. He sat in his seat still stumped as all the class were staring and started to whisper to each other. Putting his hand to his head Shiki closed his eyes as a quick flash of a young girl was crying in his lap as loud crashes of thunder could be heard. Re-opening his eyes Shiki felt a lump in his throat, he just saw a memory but why did he forget it in the first place? Shaking it off he stood up and proceeded out the door to find Nadeshiko and apologise. Rima grabbed his arm causing Shiki to look over his shoulder as she had pleading eyes. Slowly he brushed off her grip as he fully exited the room.

Pushing the marble doors open Shiki was hit with incredibly strong winds. Knowing Rima couldn't cause all this that her power just fuelled the storm that was approaching. Not hesitating Shiki ran out into the pouring rain searching for Nadeshiko. He walked past the fountain in the middle of the school observing the colours that changed so often. Looking down on the edge he noticed a spot was slightly drier than the rest which meant Nadeshiko was here not too long ago.

Sitting down on a pile of hay in the barn Nadeshiko observed the rain falling down outside.

"I wonder if it'll stop soon…" she mumbled to herself as she shivered as a cold wind past through catching onto her clothes that were drenched sticking to her skin. Feeling a nibble on her face Nadeshiko turned her head to see a beautiful mare that had a snow white coat staring at her with its dark eyes. Smiling Nadeshiko brushed one of her hands across its nose. "You're White Lily aren't you?" she softly spoke to the mare as it neighed to agree.

"Looks like you're not just an ordinary vampire," a voice came from behind as Nadeshiko turned to see who it was. The man who stood before her was Zero. Even after what he had done to her Nadeshiko didn't hold a hateful grudge instead she just acknowledged he was there. "Lily has only let me near her but she also let you pat her."

"She's really pretty her coat almost glows with radiance." Nadeshiko replied as Zero moved closer to her causing Nadeshiko to look up into his purple eyes that looked regretful.

"I'm sorry about the other week…" he mustered up but Nadeshiko dismissed it by shaking her head telling him it was alright. "But I don't know why you seem to give this aura of that woman…" Nadeshiko looked away for a second

"That woman?" she asked in a dull voice.

"Shizuka Hio the "madly blooming princess" pureblood that turned me." Zero stated with almost disgust in his voice. Nadeshiko lifted her head back up and faced Zero again

"Maybe because I'm her niece is why." She said simply as Zero's eyes widen in shock and his jaw clenched. Nadeshiko knew that it must have irritated him knowing she was related to the vampire that caused so much pain for him so she just turned back around and started to brush her hand across White Lily's mane. She felt a grab at her shoulders as she was forcefully turned around. Nadeshiko looked up at Zero and felt a bit frightened at his sudden movements and the look in his eyes seemed to be filled with lust. She trembled slightly unsure what to do if she used her powers it would cause a large commotion. Zero's grip tightened causing her to yelp a little she maybe a pureblood but she still was also a teenage girl.

"Even if you're related to someone like her…I can't seem to help but be drawn into you." Zero whispered into her as she moved back to her lips and roughly kissed her. Stunned Nadeshiko just stood there until she felt an urge inside her come to the surface as her hand came up and slapped him across the face. Zero pulled back placing his hand on his cheek and gave a look of shock. Nadeshiko panted hard and finally stopped as she stood up in a straight posture.

"Don't ever do that again let alone touch me." She ordered as she stormed out of the barn pushing Zero to the side. Running through the rain she placed one of her hands on her lips and then furiously wiped them trying to get the feel of Zero off as she headed back to the classroom.

Upon entering the room Nadeshiko was confronted with various stares. Several of the Day Class girls were blushing in embarrassment as the boys started to act rather weird. Confused Nadeshiko just stood there until she felt a hand place on her shoulder.

"Your uniform Nadeshiko it's see through from the rain." Shiki's voice came from behind. Turning around Nadeshiko looked at Shiki who too had a drenched uniform it was see through. "At least I finally found you." Nadeshiko tilted her head in confusion as Shiki took hold of her hand and started to drag her away to the infirmary. As they arrived at the infirmary Nadeshiko just stood idle wondering what she was supposed to do. Shiki walked over to one of the draws and pulled out two towels placing one on Nadeshiko's head and the other on his as he begun to dry his hair. Nadeshiko took the towel of her head and instead carefully wrapped it around her hair as she squeezed it slightly to let the water drip out. She looked over to Shiki and felt the awkward silence between them but didn't last long as Shiki spoke up

"I'm sorry about Rima." He mumbled thinking Nadeshiko would react but she didn't instead she just replied back to him like nothing was wrong.

"It's alright." She said as she begun taking off the drenched clothes that stuck to her skin making Shiki look away. "You can look now." Shiki slowly looked back and was astonished what she was wearing. Instead of wearing her usual Night Class uniform she was now wearing a spare Day Class uniform.

"It looks good on you," Shiki chuckled. Nadeshiko twitched slightly in annoyance as she begun to walk out of the infirmary back to class.

Finally returning to the classroom Nadeshiko was once again greeted with stares. She sighed as it was now getting old and made her way over to Twilight. Twilight lifted her head as she observed her friend and smiled.

"Looks good on you~!" she said causing Nadeshiko to stomp on her foot "ouch what was that for?" Nadeshiko just frowned as she pulled on the skirt.

"The uniform is a bit tight around my chest…" she embarrassingly mumbled to her friend

"Is that all?" Twilight asked in curiosity as she kept seeing Nadeshiko fidget with the skirt. Blushing Nadeshiko played with skirt one last time and then held it down

"Well my clothes were wet you see…so that means my underwear were too so at the moment I'm not wearing any…" she mustered out in embarrassment causing Twilight to also be embarrassed. Ichijo then blinked in shock as he approached the girls.

"Nadeshiko…you're not wearing any underwear?" he stated a bit to loudly causing to bring the attention of all the class. All eyes were on Nadeshiko who blushed in extreme embarrassment laughing nervously she made her way out of the room and headed towards the dorms. Each step she took her pace fastened and not looking were she was going she ran into a wall causing her to fall backwards onto her butt. She heard footstep approach and stop at her feet slowly she opened her eyes to reveal Shiki standing there staring at her open legs. Blushing Nadeshiko sat up pushing the skirt down as Shiki still stood there in awe

"I just came to give you these…" he said as he held out a pair of pink polka dot underwear. Nadeshiko quickly snatched her underwear from Shiki's hands as he kept it out to help her up. Hesitantly Nadeshiko grabbed onto his hand as he pulled her up the back of her skirt flew up for a quick second. Shiki embraced her and covered her ears several Night Class students were behind Nadeshiko when her skirt flew up. Shiki looked up to the boys that were there as he face turned into a scowl and his eyes darkened

"Forget what you saw unless you want to regret it!" He hissed causing the boys to scatter away apologising. Shiki took his hands of Nadeshiko's ears "are you okay?" she just blushed and gave a small nod as she took her leave. Walking away she softly said under her breath

"Thank you."

Walking back to the Moon Dorms Nadeshiko tried to forget the embarrassing events that happened but they just kept coming back. She stopped just outside the main gates to the dorm and sighed, regardless of what happened her popularity has probably increased with the Day Class students which were something she already didn't want. About to open the gates Nadeshiko stopped as she heard a small shutter she looked around her surroundings but couldn't find anything in particular. Cautiously she walked through the gates and proceeded through the door. Shutting the door behind her Nadeshiko tried to relax but alerted herself as she saw sensed someone else there. Looking up she saw Kaname standing at the top of the stairs

"What is it?" she asked leaning off the door. Kaname walked down the stairs and stood next to her.

"It will happen soon Nadeshiko." Kaname simply stated placing his hand on her shoulder as he took his leave. Nadeshiko felt a sick feeling in her stomach she still didn't like this idea and she knew Kaname was obliged to the promise he made with his mother. Shaking her head she walked up the stairs and went towards her room. Opening the door she noticed her room wasn't her room, her belongings were moved out and so was Twilight's. Unsure of what has happening she looked through the other rooms until she finally found where she was now. She sat on the edge of her bed and sighed, Kaname must have done some room adjustments but who was she with now? Slowly she turned her head and observed the other side of the room. Nadeshiko instantly jolted up and gasped to herself she no longer was with her best friend Twilight but now she was sharing a room with the guy she likes.

As the classes came to an end the rest of the Night Class came back to the same surprise Nadeshiko did. Twilight soon came running into Nadeshiko flustered questioning what was wrong Twilight blushed

"I'm sharing a room with Ichijo now…" she shyly said which caused Nadeshiko to laugh

"I'm with Senri now too." Nadeshiko replied back trying not to show how she felt insecure with having him as her room partner now. "I wonder why Kaname suddenly did room changes though. Especially making the cooed" Twilight pondered and then shrugged taking her leave. Nadeshiko just sighed and lay back on the bed looking up at the ceiling until she felt someone poke her stomach. Sitting up half way Nadeshiko met eyes with Shiki blinking several times she blushed and made a little distance between their lips as they were inches apart. Shiki looked at her then stood up straight

"Hn. Guess we're roommates now." He said simply as he looked over at the bedside table. "You've kept it for this long?" Nadeshiko looked over and saw what Shiki was talking about and blushed slightly. She leaned over and took the plush doll into her arms.

"Well it was the first thing anyone had ever given to me and you gave me this when we had our next photo shot after we only just met." Nadeshiko said shyly as Shiki kneeled down to face her. Nadeshiko looked into Shiki's eyes and felt her chest pulsate with a sudden thirst for blood.

"You can't take these can you?" Shiki asked as he pulled out a packet of blood tablets from his pocket. Nervously Nadeshiko nodded

"Purebloods can only be satisfied with blood of their loved one." She said as a small blush formed on her cheeks. Shiki gave a small hmm and placed the tablets back into his pocket.

"Then, how have you gone so long without blood?" he asked curious as Nadeshiko gave a small smile

"I'm lucky that normal food humans eat can do me." Shiki gave a small nod and went towards his bed "actually…I'm surprised I have lasted this long without blood…" Stopping Shiki turned around and saw Nadeshiko shaking a little in withdrawal.

"Nadeshiko you've never?" he asked as Nadeshiko slowly nodded.

"For 17 years I've lived without tasting a drop of blood…maybe that's why I've been able to cope." Nadeshiko said as she looked at her hands starting to shake on their own. Shiki bent down and grabbed a hold of her hands causing her to jump in surprise. "Senri…?" Shiki slightly stood up and pushed Nadeshiko onto her bed as he looked into her deep blue eyes.

"Bite me." He simply stated which caused Nadeshiko's eyes to grow in surprise and tried to fight him of her. Being stronger Shiki stilled had her pinned down causing her to give up struggling as she looked into his crystal blue eyes. "Please." Shiki said causing Nadeshiko to look away embarrassed.

"These fangs have never penetrated skin before therefore I don't know how to use them." Nadeshiko said softly in almost a whimper as she slowly turned back to face Shiki. Shiki released his grip on Nadeshiko and brought his hand to his mouth biting into it. Soon letting his hand fall back down Shiki leaned in closer to Nadeshiko as her eyes shook. Soon she felt his lips pressed against hers and the warmth of blood entering her mouth and running down her throat. When the blood was gone Shiki slowly pulled away from the bloody kiss and wiped the small amount of blood that had dribbled down the side of Nadeshiko's mouth. Then without notice he leaned down again and placed another kiss on Nadeshiko. Not hesitating Nadeshiko kissed Shiki back placing her hands on his cheeks she broke the kiss but kept their lips inches apart

"Senri you shouldn't do this…" she whispered under her breath but Shiki put a finger on her lips to hush her

"I don't care." He said as he kissed her again making her body defenseless against him.


	7. Chapter 6: Twilight & Ichijo

This chapter was written by my friend Kym (who is Twilight in the story). 

Meanwhile in Ichijo's and Twilight's room, Twilight was unpacking her stuff that Kaname had moved. Twilight was angry with Ichijo for breaking the air conditioner, but now she was angry with Kaname for moving her and bloody Rose to Ichijo's room without her knowing. Half way through putting her stuff away, Twilight felt two warm, strong arms around her waist. Ichijo kissed Twilight on the neck, after a minute he finds her soft spot. Twilight moaned in pleasure, Ichijo released Twilight's neck and there was a reddish-purple hickey.

Twilight turns around and plants one on Ichijo's lips. Ichijo kissed back, while Twilight slides her arms around Ichijo's neck. Ichijo's hands slowly make their way towards Twilight waist; he slowly and gently gripped her waist, not wanting to scare Twilight. Though Ichijo still got a moan out of her and he smiled against her mouth as he secretly snuck his hands under her shirt, so she wouldn't notice. Twilight finally broke the kiss for air; she smiled at Ichijo's face, which was smirking slightly.

"You're a good kisser, Ichijo" Twilight said smiling. Ichijo smiled as he slide his hands up higher under her Shirt.

"Oh really, then i wander how you'll like this" Ichijo said with a smirk on his face. Twilight was confused until she felt Ichijo's hands touch her skin under her shirt. Then with knowing Ichijo pulled Twilight's top off, leaving her in her bra.

"TWILIGHT!" twilight heard Nadeshiko yell, Ichijo was in shock, and then went to the bathroom just as Nadeshiko burst through the door.

"Twilight, why are you half naked again?" Nadeshiko asked with an eyebrow up.

"I was in the shower, what's wrong since you burst through the bedroom door." Twilight lied to Nadeshiko, not wanting her to know what was going on between her and Ichijo.

"Ok, anyway, I came here to tell you that Bloody Rose is chasing Aido and Kaname wants it to stop, since you are the only one who can control Bloody Rose." Nadeshiko answered

Five minutes later, Twilight and Nadeshiko heard a scream while they were on the stairs. They looked to the right of the stairs and saw that Bloody Rose had just bit Aido on the bum, everyone was laughing their heads off.

"Get this mutt off me!" Aido yelled a Twilight, which got her mad.

"Well, what did you do to her to get her mad anyway Aido?" Twilight Said in her evil voice which scared everyone including Nadeshiko and Kaname.

"Nothing, ok well maybe i stepped on one of her tales, but that's what you get for having nine," Yelled Aido.

"Well maybe next time don't step on them then. Come on Bloody Rose and good girl for biting Aido, he is annoying." Twilight walked to the garden with Bloody Rose behind her. Everyone looked at Nadeshiko.

"What?" Nadeshiko asked them.

"What with Twilight, I've never seen her that mad since she's been here." Kaname asked Nadeshiko with a You-Better-Answer-Me look.

"Well, I think it is because I interrupted her when she was busy 'doing something'. Another reason is she is very overprotective of Bloody Rose and there thing is she doesn't like Aido because he annoys her to death. But i have never seen her like this ever and I have known her since I was 3." Nadeshiko said glaring at Aido for being dumb.

Meanwhile in the garden Twilight and Bloody Rose were relaxing, but then Twilight heard a noise come from a bush behind her. Just as Twilight got up and took a few steps, a black wolf stepped out of the bush. Twilight remembered that wolf very well.

"Shadow, what are you doing here?" Twilight asked the black wolf Shadow.

"I followed you here, Twilight. I was scared that you would get hurt by the other vampires, but now I know you are safe, I'll go." Shadow said to Twilight then turned around and started to walk.

"Shadow, you don't have to go you know. Bloody Rose would love for you to stay and so would I" Twilight said while walking up to Shadow and petting him.

"Really" Shadow said while howling lightly, so that only Twilight and Bloody Rose can hear. Bloody Rose walked up to Shadow and licked him on the face, and he licked back. Mean while everyone was talking they heard the door open and saw Twilight, which Bloody Rose and Shadow following her.

"Twilight who is the black wolf following you?" Ichijo asked Twilight as he walked up to pet him.

"That's Shadow, he's Bloody Rose's boyfriend, and he followed me here." Twilight answered in her nice, sweet voice, which was scaring everyone but Nadeshiko, because she knows what's going on between them.

"Come on, will show Shadow to our room and get a bed like hers, for him to sleep on." Ichijo said, while they walked up the stairs.

"By the way Aido, don't get Shadow mad because he is two times aggressive then Bloody Rose." Twilight mentioned and walked away to help Ichijo with the stuff.

After two hours Twilight and Ichijo had set up a room for Bloody Rose and Shadow, because they wanted privacy. Twilight started the bath, while Ichijo was on his way back to their room. Twilight turned off the bath tap and went into the room to get her pj's but found Ichijo Had wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Where were we before Nadeshiko interrupted us." Ichijo said with a voice full of lust. Twilight Turned around and pulled of her t-shirt.

"We were up to here." Twilight said before kissing him passionary on the lips, he hissed back. Ichijo licked Twilight bottom lip begging for entrance. Twilight slowly opened her lips, Ichijo slipped his tongue in twilight's mouth. Twilight moaned in pleasure as their tongues danced together. Ichijo won the war of dominance. Twilight broke the kiss for air; Ichijo takes of his jacket and top. Twilight kissed Ichijo as Ichijo took her skirt off and throws it somewhere in the room. Twilight hands run down to Ichijo's pants, and starts to unbuckle them. Once his pants are off, Ichijo started to take Twilights bra off but Twilight broke the kiss.

"Ichijo, not here'" said Twilight looking at a confused Ichijo.

"Where then Twilight?" asked Ichijo

"In the bath, it's nice and warm plus we do have to clean up the mess after."

"Ok," said Ichijo as him and Twilight walked to the bath. Ichijo takes off his boxers and Twilight took off her matching underwear with the words Bloody Rose on them. Ichijo and Twilight get in the bath as Ichijo kisses Twilight then leans over her with his manhood right near her entrance. Breaking the kiss Ichijo looked at Twilight.

"Are you sure Twilight?" Ichijo asks

"Yes I want you Ichijo, I want you now!" Twilight said as she buckles her hips to Ichijo's. Ichijo kisses Twilight and thrusts into her breaking her virginity barrier. Twilight squealed in pain as Ichijo pumped in and out of her slowly so that she could get used to his size.

"Ahh, Ichijo ahh faster ah harder." Twilight moaned in pleasure as Ichijo did as she wanted and went faster, harder and deeper. Twilight wanted to have some fun so she pushed Ichijo on his back and started to ride him. Ichijo moaned in pure pleasure and buckles with her in a rhythm.

"Ahh Twilight faster ahh." Ichijo moaned as Twilight fulfilled his wish as the both moaned in pleasure. As Ichijo buckled his legs with Twilight she moaned louder.

"Ahh Ichijo, ahh ri-right th-there ahh!" moaned Twilight as Ichijo hit her g-sport he turned her on her back going faster and deeper on her g-spot. Ichijo felt Twilight's walls tighten around his manhood.

"Ich-Ichijo ahh I'm going to cum ahh!" Twilight moaned in pleasure.

"I know, ahh I'm cumming too." Ichijo grunted. After a few more thrusts Twilight and Ichijo came at the same time. Twilight felt Ichijo's seed spill into her. Ichijo pulled himself off Twilight and laid next to her in the bathtub. After 5 minutes of catching their breath they got out of the bath, got dry and went to their queen size bed. Twilight laid on the bed and Ichijo was on top kissing Twilight she moaned into the kiss. Ichijo parted from Twilight's lips to her neck. Licking up her neck he looked at Twilight with his blood red eyes. She smiled at him it has been 10 years since Ichijo has had Twilight's pureblood blood. Twilight guided Ichijo's head to her neck and he knew he didn't need anymore encouragement. Ichijo licked up Twilight's neck once again before biting into her neck. As Twilight's life source ran down Ichijo's throat she let out another moan as her hand made their way through his hair.

After a few moments Ichijo pulled away from Twilight's neck his eyes were back to his normal green colour. The next thing happened so fast for Twilight. Ichijo was kissing down her stomach while rubbing her womanhood. Twilight screamed when Ichijo put two fingers inside pumping in and out. He could feel that Twilight was about to come again so he pulled out his fingers and replaced it with his tongue. After a few minutes of licking Twilight's womanhood she came in his mouth as Ichijo licked it all up.

Ichijo kissed Twilight so she could taste herself. Twilight turned Ichijo over and licked his neck. Ichijo moved his neck to give Twilight more room. Taking this as encouragement Twilight smiled and didn't bite him instead marked him as hers. After a few more minutes Ichijo did the same. Twilight got off Ichijo and put her head on his chest as she fell asleep smiling Ichijo fell asleep with her. Both knew this would be a night they would always remember.

**Five weeks later**

For the last month Twilight hadn't been feeling right. She constantly had morning sickness, food cravings and she has been more blood thirsty but for some reason she can't take the blood tablets anymore.

Twilight was walking to her room with Bloody Rose and Shadow.

"Are you ok Twilight you don't look well," Bloody Rose asked with a worried face.

"Yeah I'm o-k," Twilight said before running to the bathroom in her and Ichijo's room to throw up again. Bloody Rose and Shadow run into the room to where Twilight was puking her guts out into the toilet. After a minute or two Twilight stopped and washed out her mouth.

"You should see a doctor Twilight." Mentioned Shadow

"Ok I will tomorrow can you tell Kaname for me Shadow please?" Twilight asked as Shadow just nodded and went to Kaname's room. Knocking on the door Kaname answered from within

"Come in," he said in a sleepy voice. When the door opened Kaname saw Shadow and got up from his laying down position.

"What wrong Shadow?" Kaname asked to the wolf but Kaname didn't know that Shadow could talk

"It's Twilight she told me to tell you she's going to see a doctor." Shadow said but he sae Kaname was in shock. "Earth to Kaname." Shadow said while hitting him on the head with his tail.

"You can talk Shadow, I didn't know that." Kaname said with interest.

"Yes I can did you hear what I just said?" Shadow answered in an annoyed voice.

"Yes I did and that is ok, tell her she doesn't have to tell me where she is going she is a pureblood so she doesn't need my permission." Kaname said.

"Ok." Shadow answered while walking out of Kaname's room. Kaname started to wonder what was wrong with Twilight that she would need to see a doctor but he soon ignored the problem.

**The next day**

At the doctors Twilight was waiting for her turn to see the doctor. An hour later she was finally called into see the doctor.

"What is wrong Miss Twilight?" asked the female doctor.

"Well I had morning sickness and weird food carvings." Twilight answered the doctor. The doctor just nodded and opened up her draw grabbing something out of it handing it to Twilight.

"The toilet is just next door ok, come in when you are done." The doctor said when Twilight walked out of the room she looked down at the box and was in shock when it read pregnancy test. Twilight took the test and went back to the doctor's room who said it would take about 5 minutes for the results. The 5 minutes passed and the timer went off to tell them what the results are. The doctor looked and smiled at Twilight.

"Well congratulations your five weeks pregnant with twins." The doctor said giving Twilight the results.

"Thank you for your time." Twilight said still in shock but at the same time she was happy that they were Ichijo's children. The problem she faced was how she was going to tell him.

Twilight arrived back at Cross Academy as she went to the gate she saw Yuuki and Zero walking towards her with the headmaster.

"We heard you weren't feeling well Twilight so we came to see what was wrong." Yuuki said with a worried face. Twilight gave Yuuki the test results as she read them a smile formed on her face.

"Well congrats Twilight who's the father?" she asked.

"What are you talking about Yuuki?" Zero asked in his usual voice.

"Twilight is pregnant with twins." Yuuki answered but Zero causing them to be shock.

"WHAT!" they both yelled as Yuuki handed them the paper with the results on them.

"Wow, well congrats Twilight but who's the dad?" the Headmaster Cross asked.

"If you must know Ichijo is the gather but you can't tell anyone because I want to tell them ok?" Twilight said

"Ok but you're a pureblood and Ichijo is a noble isn't that against the vampire law society?" Headmaster Cross questioned.

"Yes it is but I don't care I must go the sun is hurting my eyes bye." Twilight replied as she took the results back.

Twilight entered the Moon Dorms and saw Shadow and Bloody Rose sitting waiting for her. Twilight walked up to them to tell them the news."

"Hey Twilight so what's wrong with you? Do you have the flue or something?" Shadow asked in a worried voice.

"No I'm just pregnant with twins why?" She answered but didn't notice that Kaname was spying on them. It was more a shock to him then them.

"Ichijo is the father isn't he?" Bloody Rose asked.

"Yes he is the father Bloody Rose." Twilight answered with a smile on her face. Kaname was in a bigger shock then before but was happy for Ichijo. "But don't tell anyone I want to tell them especially Nadeshiko, I know she be happy to be the godmother." Shadow and Bloody Rose nodded as Twilight walked off to her and Ichijo's room. Kaname went back to his room to forget about what just happened to keep it a secret from the others.


	8. Chapter 7: Dirty Little Secret

**Chapter 7: Dirty Little Secret**

Nadeshiko fought with herself about the secret she held that her and Shiki were seeing each other when he was with Rima. She didn't feel right about it and even though her and Shiki were only at first base she did want to move onto more intimate situations. She snapped out of her thoughts when Shiki entered their bedroom excited at his return Nadeshiko jumped off her bed and tackled him into a glomp. As she snuggled in she was alerted that it wasn't right and pulled back causing Shiki to look at her in confusion. He went to place his hand on her but she swatted it away with an angry scowl on her face.

"Don't touch me with the hand you touched her with Senri." Nadeshiko scowled in disgust as Shiki looked taken back.

"What are you talking about?" he asked only to anger Nadeshiko more.

"Don't fuck with me Senri! You reek of her smell and I know there wasn't a photo shoot." She spat angrily and took several steps back from Shiki then looking into his eyes seriously "what am I to you?" Shiki felt corned and took awhile to respond back to Nadeshiko.

"You're important to me and special." He said slowly with a few stutters as Nadeshiko slumped onto her bed and sighed.

"Senri I don't want you to be with Rima anymore especially if you're with me." She stated shyly as Shiki sat next to her on the bed.

"You know I can't do that," he said in a soft whisper causing Nadeshiko to sit up and slap him across the face.

"I'm not going to be some dirty little secret Senri!" she yelled as she left the room and then the entire dorm.

Opening the large marble doors Nadeshiko walked out and sat down under one of the trees. She felt humiliated and used by Shiki making her not wanting to be near anyone at the moment. To just her luck she heard a shutter and saw a quick flash. Knowing she wasn't imagining anything she turned her head towards the bush it came from and growled.

"You there come out now!" nervously a young man in a Day Class uniform came out shaking in fear.

Nadeshiko's eyes narrowed as she observed the man.

"You're not from the Day Class you're paparazzi!" she hissed standing up to confront the person she left them intimated that they froze in fear allowing her to attack freely. She grabbed the camera out of his hands throwing it to the ground she stomped on it shattering the device. "Why are you all after me? Why do you work for?" Nadeshiko asked pulling the man in by his shirt. The man squeaked and told her who making her angry that she threw him against the solid brick walls causing him to start bleeding. Not tempted by the smell of his blood Nadeshiko bent down and glared at him informing him.

"Go tell your people I know what they're doing and if they don't stop I'll personally slaughter them all!" Scared the man agreed to what she said and scampered off the campus. Angered Nadeshiko sat back down under the tree only to sigh

"What do you want Kaname?" she asked in an annoyed tone not bothering to even look at him

"Shiki informed me you were upset about something and then the stench of blood entered through the dorm. Seem like you dealt with it though…the person bidding against you to sell you to that man." Kaname said in his usual calm tone.

"Tomorrow it'll happen won't it?" Nadeshiko asked in a rather displeased voice. Kaname just nodded

"You'll at least be safer after we wed." he said walking back towards the dorms. Hardly anyone knew about the arrangement only them and the ones who arranged it. Which made Nadeshiko think what would happen if Shiki found out would he come to stop it?

The next morning Nadeshiko had a photo shoot with Shiki. As she brushed out the knots in her hair she heard groans from Shiki several times. Wanting to be mature and show it what happened last night didn't bother her she casually walked over to his bed and shook him to wake up. Shiki moaned and slowly opened his eyes to see Nadeshiko's face. He jumped up in hid bed then felt a stiffen feeling then he recalled to his dream and realized why he woke up feeling like this. He carefully scrunched the blanket to hide it only for Nadeshiko to raise an eyebrow to his weird actions. Shrugging it off she informed him it was time he got up as the photo shoot was today. Nadeshiko then went on ahead to met up with their manager going through the plans for the shoot today. Shiki eventually met up with them and was also given a book of the day's plans. Flicking through the pages Shiki's eyes grew wide when he read the words _'Old England Vampire Shoot' _

"We're doing a vampire photo shoot?" Shiki said in a nervous voice their manger looked at him and nodded unsure what was wrong with him.

Arriving at the photo shoots destination they were surrounded by white walls and a single grand piano that was placed in the middle of the room. Nadeshiko was taken away to be fitted into her dress. Shiki escorted himself to his dressing room where he took of his clothes and replaced them with the ones provided. Finished changing Shiki left the room and stood by waiting for Nadeshiko to come out. The directors called out indicating the start of the shoot as Nadeshiko walked out in a long pure white dress with her hair down instead of tied up. Shiki gulped at Nadeshiko's beauty that he forgot to almost blink. Nadeshiko was placed on a stool near the grand piano her eyes focused on the point she was told to look. Shiki admired Nadeshiko her skin looked paler then usual and her lips were a ruby red that she could have been mistaken for Snow White if her brown her was velvet black. The director called Shiki onto the set and he was placed behind Nadeshiko. He was directed to act like he was about to bite her so he obediently followed his instructions. Slowly he brushed Nadeshiko's hair to one side and licked up her neck he felt her shiver at his touch which made him smile to himself. He stared down at her milky white neck and started to lose himself into a lust of hunger. Leaning in her kissed her neck gently and then pierced it with his fans when he wasn't supposed to. Blood oozed down Nadeshiko's neck staining her dress. The director and everyone else in the studio yelled in shock not knowing what Shiki was doing. Nadeshiko told him to stop which he did. Ashamed he ran off the shoot and hid in the bathroom. Nadeshiko quickly held her neck and informed the crew he just bit too hard.

Back at Cross night had fallen and Shiki was dragged away on a date with Rima. Nadeshiko felt uncomfortable about him going since what had happened between them before at the photo shoot afterwards but she didn't show it. She looked over at Kaname who gave a small nod and left for his room. Nadeshiko still was against marrying him tomorrow but she couldn't stop it instead she stepped outside. Once she was outside she felt a little bump into her chest and found a little young boy crying. The boy looked up at her with his red and blue eyes asking if she'd help find his mother. Unsure what to do Nadeshiko took the boys hand and started to walk him to the gates so he could find his mother. Along the way she brushed up against a rose bush and pricked herself on a thorn causing a small droplet of blood to form. The young boy took Nadeshiko's hand and licked the blood off smiling.

"It'll be alright now big sister!" he said cheerfully as he turned around "I'll be fine from now on thanking you." Without any other word he left leaving Nadeshiko confused at what exactly had just happened. Reaching back to the door Nadeshiko went straight to her room changed into her pyjama's and snuggled under her blanket.

Lying in bed Nadeshiko felt uneasy as her left thigh felt itchy where Shiki bit her earlier today. At the photo shoot he got carried away and ended up biting her on the set. She covered for him saying he just bit a little hard by accident. Shiki however, ran off almost straight away and hid out in bathroom. She followed him and found him as he told her he was lusting for her blood and is ashamed of losing control. Nadeshiko kneeled to his side and begun to remove the white dress now stained with blood. Shiki looked at Nadeshiko who sat next to him in now her lingerie which was pink and lacy. Blushing Nadeshiko covered her bare stomach and told Shiki to bite her anywhere he desired. Hesitant at first Shiki eventually pushed her down onto the bathroom floor. Quivering at the cold tiles Nadeshiko felt Shiki's hot breath on her skin which kept trailing down her slender body until she felt it stop at her thigh followed by a sharp sensation. His fangs pierced her tender soft skin as blood was slithering down her thigh Nadeshiko closed her eyes and as she heard her heart beat echo in her ears on top of the sound of Shiki drinking her blood. She felt a moan wanting to emerge from her lips as Shiki sunk his fangs deeper into her and gripped onto her other thigh.

Nadeshiko snapped back from her memory when she heard a sudden noise she sat up in her bed as Shiki was shutting the bedroom door. Curious Nadeshiko asked how the night out with Rima went. He just shrugged his shoulders and started to undress blushing Nadeshiko averted her eyes away from the changing Shiki.

"I said your name instead." Shiki muttered which caused Nadeshiko to quickly avert her eyes to him.

"Why did you do that?" she simply questioned as she trembled slightly.

"Because lately you're all I think about. I've been having constant dreams about you in all kinds of situations one in lingerie, naked, feeding off you but recently it has been where you and I rather intimate." Shiki clearly stated which caused Nadeshiko's eyes to grow in surprise. She shifted off her bed and embraced Shiki from behind to which Shiki put his hand on top of her petit ones and gave a deep breath to stay calm. Nadeshiko pressed her body against his back as she embarrassingly spoke to him

"Is that true Senri…?" Shiki looked up to the ceiling and casually replied back

"Yes every night since I first kissed you." Nadeshiko held on tighter to Shiki as she started to choke on embarrassment

"Senri…umm…you see…I don't mind if you do perverted things to me." She eventually managed through hoards of embarrassment. Shiki removed Nadeshiko's grip around him and turned around to face her. Embarrassed Nadeshiko shied away and didn't want to look straight at him.

"Nadeshiko face me." Shiki said as if it was almost a demand to which Nadeshiko hesitantly obeyed as she faced him with a flushed face making him smile a little. "Don't push yourself if you aren't ready."

Turning around again he felt a small push on his back making him fall onto his bed. Rolling onto his back he went to get back up until he was pinned down by a rather serious but embarrassed Nadeshiko.

"Nadeshi-"he went to say but was short as Nadeshiko had locked her lips with his. Pulling away from the kiss Nadeshiko looked Shiki in the eyes and shyly told him

"You misunderstood Senri…I WANT you to do perverted things to me." Shiki was at a loss of words seeing a girl like Nadeshiko so shy and timid to be so straight forward but something as this. He ran his hand through her long brown hair and leaned in kissing her. Breaking the kiss he pulled her pyjama dress over her head leaving her only in her underwear. Nadeshiko covered her exposed chest and blushed taking a deep breath. Shiki cocked his head to the side as she suddenly had a look of seriousness again looking down at his pants and back up to his face.

"Senri your pants, take them off or I will." She demanded giving a small shy smile.

Shiki was astonished at Nadeshiko's behaviour and gave a small smirk

"You're going to have to," he replied cunningly which caused Nadeshiko to look surprised and blush a bit more. She removed her arm that was covering her chest and with both free hands she started to undoing the buckle on Shiki's pants which seemed to come off with ease. Moving on to the actual pants them self Nadeshiko struggled slightly frowning she leaned forward more to gather more room to try pull them off. About to pull she gave a small gasp as Shiki had caught one of her breasts in his mouth. Nadeshiko flinched at his touch as he slowly moved making Nadeshiko lay down on the bed while he was on top of her. Looking into his eyes Nadeshiko felt a small tremble within her but soon settled and gave a reassuring smile to Shiki. Slowly he leaned down kissing the nape of her neck trailing the kissing down to her collar bone then to her breasts. Shiki gave a small stop as he quickly flicked his eyes up to see Nadeshiko having her eyes closed and blushing rather deeply. Satisfied with her reaction he slowly licked around her nipple several times causing Nadeshiko to let out small whimpers of pleasure as he eventually he placed his mouth over it and started to suck slowly while he caressed her other breast causing Nadeshiko to start getting noisy as small moans started to emerge from her lips. Soon every inch of Nadeshiko's body started to fill with pleasure as Shiki started sucking harder and faster then suddenly stopping which caused Nadeshiko to open her eyes as she saw Shiki taking off his pants. Prompting herself up Nadeshiko watched as he removed the last piece of clothing and threw it to the side leaving himself completely revealed to her. Seeing this caused Nadeshiko to blush as she saw his erection so she carefully placed her hands around his erection and started to rub up and down. Doing this caused Shiki to let out moans which made Nadeshiko smile with satisfactory at the same time turning her on which caused her to rub him up and down faster as she leaned in kissing Shiki who responded back kissing her roughly as he trailed to her neck. Soon Shiki's fangs penetrated Nadeshiko's bare neck causing her to shiver in pleasure as she felt blood trickle down her neck she slowly kept changing that pace she stroked him until she felt a vibrating sensation against her neck. Shiki was moaning which meant he was coming to his climax so Nadeshiko kept doing what she was doing until the last stroke she felt him climax as his seed spilled out onto her hands and her chest. Pulling his fangs out of her neck Shiki let out a satisfied moan.

Nadeshiko just smiled as she bought her fingers to her mouth and licked off the semen. Shiki looked on causing him to feel more aroused so he bought up the sheet to wipe the rest of the semen especially on her chest. As he moved the sheet across her chest he noticed Nadeshiko started to gave small gasps of pleasure at the feel of the soft silky material brush against her sensitive breasts. Stopping Shiki let the blanket fall back down onto the bed causing Nadeshiko to look at Shiki with hungry stricken eyes. Smiling to himself Shiki slowly ran a hand up her thigh until he reached her underwear. He slowly ran his fingers across her area through her underwear causing her to quiver slightly as he adjusted himself behind her. Still rubbing her through her underwear Nadeshiko tried to hold back her moans until Shiki slipped his hand into her underwear rubbing her up and down. The sudden surge of pleasure caused Nadeshiko's feet to start feeling numb. Soft moans escaped from her mouth as Shiki kissed her neck lightly causing Nadeshiko to tilt her head to the side to meet with his lips. Locking into a kiss Shiki slowly moved his fingers down further as he pushed two fingers inside of Nadeshiko. Suddenly breaking the kiss Nadeshiko let out a short scream of pleasure as Shiki started to thrust his fingers slowly and then faster inside her. Suddenly Shiki stopped which caused her to whimper in displeasure but he placed a finger onto her mouth as he bent down towards her crotch making her shake in anticipation. Shiki grabbed one of the tightly tied ribbons at the side and pulled it undone with his teeth then removing her underwear leaving her completely naked as well. Nadeshiko turned around and embraced Shiki as her skin came into contact with his Shiki slightly blushed to himself as her skin was touching right against his erection. Unable to hold back Shiki pinned Nadeshiko down onto the bed causing her to squeak in surprise as he gently kissed her neck and licked it making Nadeshiko shiver. Nadeshiko squirmed her legs together at every touch from Shiki until he kissed under her chin and met her gaze.

"You ready?" he asked as Nadeshiko gave a shyly nod causing him to adjust himself and push into her.

Nadeshiko winced in pain for a brief second causing Shiki to stop allowing her to adjust to the new found pain. In a few seconds she breathed and nodded for him to continue on. Shiki thrust slowly inside of Nadeshiko making her eyes shut as her moans started to become slowly louder each time. Sloshing sounds could be heard in each thrust Shiki gave causing Nadeshiko to be slightly embarrassed her body was creating a natural lubricant Shiki noticed her embarrassment and whispered into her ear

"You really are a naughty girl Nadeshiko to think you'd get this wet. It's rather turning me on a lot." A small moan escaped his mouth as he felt the tightness inside Nadeshiko causing him to nibble on her ear. A loud scream came from Nadeshiko's mouth as Shiki laid her up supporting her back he slowly started to thrust again. They were now in a semi sitting position as she they both faced each other Nadeshiko started moving her hips to his thrusts which allowed pleasure to soar through her body making her knees buckle and wrap around his waist. She arched her back allowing Shiki to thrust harder into her to support herself she had her arms around his neck which collapsed slightly when she felt his head move and sudden warmth run down her chest. Noticing Shiki had bitten just underneath her breasts Nadeshiko blushed

"Senri…you're so a perv…" she managed out being turned on even more by his sudden bite. Shiki stopped drinking looking up at Nadeshiko with drops of her blood on his lips she smiled as she licked the blood off before placing a soft kiss on his lips. Satisfied Shiki kissed back and gave another thrust but deeper and faster that caused Nadeshiko to let out a muffled moan in their kiss. No longer able to hold herself back Nadeshiko broke from the kiss and let out louder moans demanding Shiki punish her and do her harder and faster. Following her wishes Shiki did as he was asked causing Nadeshiko to kiss his neck lightly and then pierced it with her fangs. The sudden event caused Shiki to have a rush of pleasure as he felt his body tense up, which he knew that he was about to climax soon. Having her fill of blood Nadeshiko came up from his neck and softly moaned into her lovers ear

"Senri, I can't hold on anymore…" she puffed as she felt her body feel start to tingle in anticipation.

"I can't either…" Shiki managed in reply as he gave his last few thrusts as a burst of pleasure soared through his body as his seed spilled inside Nadeshiko. Followed right by him Nadeshiko moaned out Shiki's name as she felt her climax rush through her body.

Falling down back into a laying position Nadeshiko panted trying to catch her breath as Shiki ran his hands through her long brown hair taking deep breaths himself. Prompting herself off his penis Nadeshiko felt part of his seed spill out of herself as she laid down next to him. She blushed lightly and whispered into his ear

"I can feel you know, your seed it's almost unbearably hot inside of me…" as she finished her sentence she kissed his cheek lightly. Shiki turned his head to face Nadeshiko as she was lying on her chest looking at him with a curious face.

Shiki caressed her cheek and placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Say Senri you want to try something different?" Nadeshiko asked in a curious tone. Shiki raised an eyebrow but nodded his head. Leaning over her lover she opened up one of her draws and pulled out a long pink material that was silky. Sitting up Nadeshiko smirked as Shiki looked at her curiously.

"Is that a blindfold?" Shiki asked with a little amusement in his voice. Nadeshiko nodded as handed it to him.

"I want you to blind fold me." Nadeshiko explained getting a little excited. Shiki got a mischievous grin and carefully placed the blindfold around Nadeshiko eyes and tied it at the back of her head. He pushed her back onto the bed and begun to kiss several places on her body. Nadeshiko would shiver in pleasure feeling one kiss on her neck then her stomach all the way to her thigh. Suddenly she felt Shiki's tongue run across her clit slowly causing her to let out a small moan. Shiki kept flicking his tongue over Nadeshiko's clit for awhile and then slowly placed two of his fingers inside of her while he started to lick faster. Enjoying a rather huge amount of pure bliss Nadeshiko orgasmed faster than before causing Shiki to give a little 'Heh'

"So its true blindfolds make it more sensual." He said sucking his fingers "Nadeshiko, you taste just like pocky everywhere." Shiki pulled the strings at the back of the blind fold and quickly kissed Nadeshiko slipping his tongue inside her mouth. Nadeshiko didn't bother to fight and instead allowed him to dominate as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Breaking the kiss for air the both gasped and looked into each other's eyes. Nadeshiko placed her hand onto Shiki's cheek and smiled at him. Shiki smiled back as he laid back down next to Nadeshiko as she adjusted herself to rest her head on his chest. As she did she heard Shiki's heart beat echo into her ear it was soothing to her as she eventually started to fall asleep.

As morning came Nadeshiko had already awoke and sneaked out of the dorms to go be wed to Kaname. Even now she felt more against this as she finally got Shiki the person she loved part of her hoped something would happen at the ceremony and she wouldn't be wedded to Kaname. As she reached the gate Kaname was there waiting and took Nadeshiko's hand as he opened the car door. Vampire weddings are completely different from human ones instead of exchange of rings it was an exchange of blood in the form of kiss. The car stopped and as the door opened Nadeshiko suddenly felt a sick feeling in her stomach this is what humans called cold feet. The place was secluded as the people who knew were mostly no one so therefore Nadeshiko's wish for it to be stopped wouldn't happen. Kaname took Nadeshiko's arm and placed her wrist to his mouth, his fangs dug into her wrist as blood ran down her arm. Nadeshiko flinched as she felt Kaname suck her life force away. Soon he had stopped and now it was her turn to drink his blood. Holding his wrist to her mouth Nadeshiko hesitated a fair bit and finally when she went to bit cherry blossoms started to whip around in the wind when they were out of season.

"Get away from her Kuran!" a voice called out which caused Nadeshiko to drop Kaname's hand and freeze in shock as a woman with long silver hair stood in front of her.

"Aunty Shizuka!"


	9. Chapter 8: Thorny Redemption

Standing before Nadeshiko was her aunty whom went into hiding after her attack on the vampire hunter family the Kiryuu's. In shock Nadeshiko practically threw herself into her aunt's arms. Burying her face into her clothing, Shizuka just stroked her niece's hair as she met a gaze with Kaname who seemed to give and awful glare.

"I won't allow you to use Hiko-chan in your plan!" Shizuka threatened at the other pureblood that just brushed it off and instead walked down to remove Nadeshiko from Shizuka. Irritated, Shizuka embraced her niece

"You can't have her Kuran's boy! She's already taken by someone else!" she spat as Kaname looked at Nadeshiko.

"Shiki Senri isn't it?" he questioned casually. Nadeshiko gripped her aunt's sleeve and shyly nodded. "I thought so, since the dorms smelled of your blood last night I knew you must have been romantically involved with my cousin." Nadeshiko blushed as she ran out into the garden. Shizuka looked back at Kaname

"You knew since she was 7 she'd never follow through with the marriage, the way she's attached to that boy." Shizuka stated as she followed her niece "it's just a shame he had to be his son…" Stepping outside Shizuka squinted at the rising of the sun. Nadeshiko turned around and observed the out of season cherry trees blossom from her aunt's botanical power. Smiling Shizuka ran her hand across Nadeshiko's face and through her hair.

"You look so much like your mother Hiko-chan, I have to go for now but you'll se me again soon." She whispered softly before disappearing out of Nadeshiko's site.

Back at Cross Academy, Twilight was eating lime ice cream and strawberries while Ichijo and Shiki were talking about the weird cravings Twilight has been having? After awhile Nadeshiko came through the doors and sat down next to Twilight seeing what she was eating.

"Twilight what are you eating? It doesn't look right…" Nadeshiko asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"It's lime ice cream and strawberries why?" Twilight answered Nadeshiko.

"Eww! Are you ok Twilight because no one eats lime ice cream with strawberries." Nadeshiko said now wondering what the boys were talking about.

"Nadeshiko tastes like pocky, even down there." Shiki said to Ichijo with a rememberal look.

"Senri! Don't talk about that stuff!" Nadeshiko hissed to Shiki in a didn't want to know look.

"Don't worry Shiki, Twilight tasted like strawberries down there." Ichijo said with a laugh as Nadeshiko face showed shock. Then she looked at Twilight who was still eating her ice cream. Twilight noticed that Nadeshiko was looking at her and look to face Nadeshiko.

"What Nadeshiko? Why are you staring at me like that?" Twilight asked with a confused look on her face

"You had sex with Ichijo!?" Nadeshiko said still shocked from what Ichijo said who was still talking to Shiki.

"So you did it with Shiki and all Ichijo did was get me pregnant." Twilight said as there was a long silence. Ichijo and Shiki had stopped talking and Nadeshiko had her jaw dropped down but went back to her normal self.

"You're pregnant Twilight? How many weeks?" Nadeshiko asked Twilight and Ichijo who was still in shock from the news.

"I'm five weeks pregnant with twins." Twilight said to Nadeshiko while getting up to help Ichijo back to normal. After about five minutes Ichijo and Shiki were out of shock and Twilight was telling them the news in detail. Ichijo was overjoyed and nervous to be a father. Nadeshiko and Shiki were stunned when asked to be the god parents but gladly accepted.

Nadeshiko looked at Twilight and then to her stomach before looking away when Twilight saw her staring.

"Psst Nadeshiko." Twilight whispered to her friend

"Hm? What is it Twilight?" She asked rather nervously, unsure how to react to her best friend being pregnant.

"Come shopping with me later ok?"Nadeshiko nodded thinking Twilight wanted to do early baby shopping.

When late afternoon approached, Twilight and Nadeshiko left the moon dorms and went in town towards the shopping centres. Twilight went into various shops including the lingerie shop and take out places ordering bizarre food that made the servers raise a few eyebrows.

"Say Nadeshiko your birthday is coming up son isn't it?"Twilight asked while licking her ice cream. Nadeshiko nodded it still was about 3 months away as it was in December.

"So is yours Twilight," Nadeshiko stated browsing the items through the aisle. Twilight nodded as she stopped at a peculiar item.

Ah! Nadeshiko you should buy these!" Twilight exclaimed as Nadeshiko turned around and blushed madly.

"TWILIGHT!"she screamed in embarrassment as Twilight was holding a packet of condoms.  
>"Why not? You and Shiki are having sex you need these or you'll get pregnant too." Twilight mentioned in a calm voice but Nadeshiko was embarrassed to death.<p>

"I-I-I don't need those Twilight stop being stupid! "Nadeshiko yelled as her pureblood powers knocked off alot of items on the shelves causing attention to be drawn to her.

Ök ok I get it calm down."Twilight said with her arms in the air.

Arriving back at the dorms Twilight has a smug look on her face as she carried in the bags filled with bras and panties. Nadeshiko sighed it really wasn't her day as Shiki came and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Senri what is it?" she asked turning around.

"Manger-san said you and I need to be used to do a commercial for the television." Shiki blankly stated yawning as he grabbed Nadeshiko's hand and dragged her back outside.

"Ah! Senri!" Nadeshiko called out as Shiki didn't stop dragging her to the car. During the car trip to the shoot, Shiki started to feel Nadeshiko's breasts and whispered dirty things he wants to do to her in her ear. Blushing, Nadeshiko pulled away from Shiki.

"No not here..." she shyly stated as Shiki pouted slightly.

Arriving on set, Nadeshiko seriously started to think everyone was against her today.

"So it's a sex ad for these new condoms." Their manger said as Shiki had a small mischievous grin. On set, the camera rolling Shiki gently licked and sucked at Nadeshiko's neck. The two were in their underwear for the ad and by their actions the director was impressed how real they made it look. Little did the director know that Shiki was actually trying to arouse Nadeshiko with some a little bit of success.

"And cut!" the direct said as Shiki grinned in accomplishment.

Before leaving back to Cross, Nadeshiko was approached by Shiki.

"So you feel like doing it now?" Shiki whispered in Nadeshiko's ear.

"Se-Senri! No we can't!" Nadeshiko exclaimed running into her dressing room. Shiki wasn't impressed and went into his dressing room with an erection.

In the dressing room, Nadeshiko picked up her cell phone and called Twilight.

"Nadeshiko what's wrong?" Twilight muffled into the phone. Nadeshiko raised an eyebrow.

"Twilight who is ah...on the phone?" Ichijo's voice peeked through the phone causing Nadeshiko to pick up what was going on.

"Uh...Twilight what are you doing?" she asked.

"Hmm...AH! Eh...ah nothing!" Twilight now moaned into the phone.

"Twilight, are you having sex while on the phone to me?" Nadeshiko asked almost laughing.

"AH! Whatever...what do you want?"

"Oh well...I'm scared of having sex with Shiki at the moment since I don't think he knows of protection and stuff..." Nadeshiko stated blushing.

"WHAT THE FUCK GIRL! You interrupted me having sex for this!? Just go fuck Shiki's brains out!" Twilight half yelled and moaned hanging up on Nadeshiko.

Stunned Nadeshiko put down her phone and walked towards Shiki's dressing room. At the door, she peeked inside and saw Shiki with his pants down around his ankles as he was stroking his penis groaning Nadeshiko's name.

Embarrassed Nadeshiko quickly hide around the corner and watched from a distance.  
>Shiki continued to masturbate groaning Nadeshiko's name, which highly turned on Nadeshiko that she wanted to go have sex with him right now. But stopped herself and watched him to the very end.<p>

When Shiki climaxed he moaned Nadeshiko's name and reached for a tissue to clean off the sperm on his hands and dick. Nadeshiko blushed and went on ahead back to Cross.

Arriving back at the academy, Nadeshiko avoided talking to Shiki, Twilight or Ichijo since it seems everyone has been having fun lately and she felt rather embarrassed about it.

Without hesitation Nadeshiko quickly threw off her clothes and searched for new underwear to put on. All her favourites were to be washed and today she wanted to wear her favourite stripes. Pouting Nadeshiko thought of an idea and snuck into Twilight's room, with luck she wasn't there and took out a pair of blue stripes bra and panties.

It never bothered Nadeshiko as her and Twilight always shared things, but she knew Twilight would be mortified to find out Nadeshiko was wearing her matching underwear. Going back into her room Nadeshiko pulled up the Night Class skirt and button up the top before doing up the ribbon.

Everyone had arrived and was set to go to class. Nadeshiko was starting to feel rather horny so she stuck rather close with Shiki and planned to seduce him back during class.

In the class, Yagari started teaching which caused a lot of the vampires to complain as they took their seats.  
>Twilight was sitting next to Ichijo, while eating pocky dipped in peppermint chocolate. Yagari was telling the class about vampire history. In 5 minutes, Twilight started to poke Ichijo on the side of his hip and he was getting very annoyed about it.<p>

"Can you stop that Twilight please?" Ichijo whispered

"I can't help it, this class is so boring," Twilight said but it was a little too loud that Yagari heard her.

"So you think this class is boring twilight, Ichijo." Yagari asked

"No/Yes" Twilight and Ichijo said at the same time.

"Well then you guys won't mind staying in after class for 2 and ½ hours to clean the classroom."

"Okay sir" Twilight said with a smirk on her face.

Meanwhile, Nadeshiko was sitting next to Shiki behind Twilight and Ichijo. Nadeshiko's left hand was slowly wondering to Shiki's manhood, she started to rub it through the night class uniform.

"What are you doing Nadeshiko" Shiki whispered/groaned.

"Having fun, we have 20 minutes left and I can't help it, I'm horny can you meet in our room after class" Nadeshiko pleaded.

"Fine but only because I'm horny too'" Shiki answered seductively in Nadeshiko's ear.

Twilight and Ichijo started cleaning the classroom, starting with the tables and chairs. As they got to the row behind them, Ichijo noticed something on the chairs.

"Hay, Twilight, who was sitting behind us" Ichijo asked.

"Shiki was behind you and Nadeshiko was behind me. Why?" Twilight answered.

"Because there's something on Shiki's sit, come have a look."

"Okay" Twilight walked over to the row and looked at it and blushes.

"Why are you blushing" Ichijo asked with an eyebrow up.

"I'm blushing because I think Nadeshiko gave Shiki a hand job without anyone knowing before leaving class." Twilight answered back as Ichijo blushed.

"Then you can clean it" Ichijo Said about to walk off, but Twilight stopped him.

"No, you can, you're the one who found it, you can clean it. I'm going to the teacher's desk" Twilight said with a smirk on her face. Twilight headed to the teacher's desk, lifting her skirt higher on the way. Twilight start's to clean the teacher's desk, when she feels a pair of eyes on her but then that feeling went away. So Twilight knew Ichijo looked away from her, disappointing her. Twilight then got an idea; she pulled down her underwear to her ankles. She started to clean the teacher's desk again, but then she bumped into something, dropping it off the desk.

Ichijo turned to look at Twilight to find a site that made him go hard. Ichijo walks up to twilight, quietly bent down to her clit and started to suck it, hearing Twilight moan in pleasure made him suck harder. Ichijo rubbed Twilight's clit making her moan.

"Ichijo I want some two," Twilight half whimpered half moaned.

"Fine," Ichijo said as they started to get into a 69er position. Twilight licked the tips of Ichijo's manhood teasing him.

"Twilight stop teasing me," Ichijo said and Twilight did what he wanted taking his whole dick in her mouth. As Ichijo started to lick and suck Twilight's clit.

10 minutes later they reach their climax's moaning each other's names. Twilight got off Ichijo and helped him up into a kiss. Ichijo licked Twilight's bottom lip asking for entrance, which Twilight gladly accepted him and it ended up as World War III with Ichijo winning.

Ichijo started to unbutton the buttons around Twilights bra area to find a pink and black bra which he ripped off throwing it on the floor. Ichijo broke the kiss going down Twilight's neck finding her weak spot automatically. Twilight moans were getting louder by the minute but then she felt Ichijo lick her skin near her jugular. Twilight moved her neck more letting him to pierce her skin and letting her do the same to him too. They both moaned in pleasure.

5 minutes later Twilight lets go of Ichijo's neck as Ichijo did the same. Before Ichijo could lick the rest of the blood, Twilight moved her bite mark to Ichijo's then pressed it against his bite mark mixing their blood together for two minutes. As this was happening Ichijo decided to play with Twilight's breasts to make Twilight moan, but it didn't work. Twilight moved her neck away from Ichijo who then moved to Twilight's right breast taking the nipple in his mouth making Twilight moan. Ichijo swirled his tongue around Twilight's nipple while his left hand was massaging her other nipple. Ichijo's left hand tailed down Twilight's stomach to her clit and started to rub it.

"Ichijo, ahh! Stop teasing me ahhh!" Twilight moaned in Ichijo's ear.

"Ok, if you want me that bad." Ichijo said as he thrusted as hard and fast as he can go. Twilight moaned screaming Ichijo's name as he did the same.

Ichijo kept thrusting hard, fast and deep within Twilight as she kept in rhythm with Ichijo. He went faster and faster but Twilight still kept in rhythm with him.

"Ahh...I'm gonna cum- Ichijo!" Twilight screamed as her walls pushed against Ichijo's manhood making him cum as well.  
>Ichijo turned Twilight around so that she was bending over the table with her bum sticking out.<p>

"Ichijo, what are you doing – AHH!" Twilight screamed as Ichijo thrusted into her ass.  
>"Twilight you're so tight ahh!" Ichijo moaned as he kept thrusting in her ass.<br>After 5 minutes Ichijo cam into Twilight as she screamed in pleasure.

"Sorry about that I wanted to try something new." Ichijo said while panting.

"If you wanted to try something new then just tell me, I got something in mind that might give you pleasure." Twilight said seductively in his ear. Twilight pushed Ichijo to the table and kissed him on the lips. Breaking the kiss, Twilight went down to Ichijo's manhood and put it between her breasts and took the tip of his manhood in her mouth. Twilight bobbed her head while rubbing her breasts against Ichijo's manhood.

"Twilight, ahh that, ahh feels so good! Ahh!" Ichijo moaned.

"Good." Twilight said going faster and faster.

"Twilight I'm gonna cum soon!" Ichijo moaned. Just as Ichijo said that Twilight let go of his manhood and then thrusted onto it screaming in pleasure going up and down really fast as her breasts bounce up and down with her.

"ICHIJO!/TWILIGHT!" They screamed having a major climax. Twilight falls on Ichijo panting really hard.

After class, Nadeshiko was rather attached to Shiki. Her body was at her limit and after giving Shiki a hand job during class she became rather extremely horny. Stopping suddenly, Shiki looked curiously at a red Nadeshiko.

"You're beat red Nadeshiko, are you alright?" Shiki asked as Nadeshiko squirmed looking into Shiki's eyes

"Senri..." she muttered shyly "I can't wait any longer my body is pulsing in anticipation that I can't move." Shiki stared at his girlfriend in surprise.

"What do you wish me to do? Carry you back to the dorms?" he asked in confusion. Nadeshiko moaned as she moved forward pushing Shiki into the bushes, placing his hands on her breasts.

"Senri...I really can't wait any longer!" she pleaded as Shiki agreed without hesitation he started to knead her breasts through the night class uniform. Nadeshiko pushed Shiki down to the ground and straddled his hips. Shiki gave a small grin as he pulled the red bow on Nadeshiko's uniform. Untying it, her uniform become loose at the top revealing her cleavage.

"Hhn, wearing blue stripes today?" he said in a smug voice as he gripped the sides of the shirt popping the rest of the buttons. Starting intensely Nadeshiko felt herself shiver in pleasure as Shiki started to knead Nadeshiko's breast and licking a small wet spot around her nipple through the bra. Slightly moaning Nadeshiko dug her hands into Shiki's uniform.

Propping himself up he pushed Nadeshiko against a tree. Without hesitation he flicked the clasp at the front of her bra revealing her curved breasts that bounced as the bra slipped off. Shiki observed Nadeshiko's breasts for the second time as he started rubbing the nub. Gently Shiki started to lick causing small moans from Nadeshiko.

Shiki took the nub in his mouth and swirled around the gummy pink texture as he caressed Nadeshiko's other breast with his hand. Nadeshiko started to get louder and more aroused when she heard the small slurps.

"Mmm...Ah...Nnn...Se-Senri..." she moaned. Shiki stopped sucking on Nadeshiko's nipple and swapped to her other one. Swirling his tongue around the nub he gentle bit it causing a pleasure yelp from Nadeshiko.

Feeling his penis erect in his pants Shiki rubbed Nadeshiko's pussy through her panties. Nadeshiko's legs started to tremble at Shiki's touch, pulling away from Nadeshiko's nipple it made a small plop sound.

Now both nubs were hard Shiki pulled Nadeshiko's top off and threw it into a nearby bush. Slowly he traced soft kisses down Nadeshiko's chest and also stopping to run his vampire fangs against her skin getting small drops of blood.

Shiki reached the top of Nadeshiko's skirt he flipped it up as he poked and prodded her pussy with his finger until a wet spot started to seep through her panties. Nadeshiko could only let out gasps and moans.

"Nadeshiko, I'm going to take your panties off now." Shiki said as he rolled down the matching panties to Nadeshiko's knees. Shiki felt his erection pulse at the site of the sticky juice strings that dripped down from Nadeshiko's pussy. Shiki ran his finger through the sticky juice strings and sucked it off his finger making Nadeshiko blush.

"Senri that's dirty..." she blushed but Shiki didn't care and ran his finger over her clit slowly causing Nadeshiko to bite her bottom lip and let out moans.

"There is nothing wrong with this Nadeshiko, besides you're beautiful here. It's such a deep pink colour from being aroused plus your juices smell sickly sweet and I bet they taste sweet too." Shiki cooed blowing gently on Nadeshiko's pussy before he leaned her back onto the tree and started to suck and lick Nadeshiko's pussy.

Arching her back Nadeshiko started to moan wildly as Shiki would suck at her clit then slowly swirl around it before gnawing on it gently.

"Mhmm! Kyaa...Hyunnn...S-SENRI!" Nadeshiko moaned loudly as Shiki slipped in a finger into Nadeshiko's pussy while still sucking on her clit. Nadeshiko started to pant heavy and felt more of her juices flow out of her pussy and into Shiki's mouth. She was embarrassed but at the same time was in ecstasy as she'd been longing for sex for awhile now and was at her utter limit today.

"Mmmm!" another moaned escaped Nadeshiko's mouth as she started to huff "Senri...hya! Ahh..please...please Senri I want to give you pleasure too!" Shiki pulled away from Nadeshiko's pussy wiping his mouth.

"Hmm, but you taste so good Nadeshiko." Shiki said causing Nadeshiko to blush. Kneeling down she quickly unbuckled Shiki's pants with ease and in second had his erection in her hands. Smiling Nadeshiko carefully licked the tip and down the sides slowly caressing it with care as Shiki started to groan in pleasure and ran his fingers through Nadeshiko's hair. Taking the invitation Nadeshiko placed Shiki's erection in her mouth and slowly licked around it in her mouth and begun sucking on it.

"Ngh! Nadeshiko you're so good at this..." Shiki managed through a groan throwing back his head in pleasure. Nadeshiko continued to suck Shiki until he his knees started to buckle. "Nadeshiko I don't think I can hold anymore." He groaned loudly as his seed spilled into Nadeshiko's mouth.

"Fwa..." Nadeshiko mumbled as she took all of Shiki's sperm into her mouth and swallowed it.

"Ah, ha...Senri you're such a stud." Nadeshiko said smiling at Shiki. Unable to resist Shiki helped up Nadeshiko and once more pushed her against the tree causing the bark to dig into her smooth skin.  
>Nadeshiko winced in pain for a second before Shiki was down at her pussy again. He lifted one of her legs onto his shoulder and started to suck and lick at her pussy once again.<p>

"Kya! Ahh...Hya Senri!" Nadeshiko started to moan in pleasure as Shiki sucked and licked faster "Hmmm! Ahh Senri I can't no longer! AHH!" she screamed in ecstasy as her juices were licked up by Shiki. Puffing Nadeshiko tried to catch her breath but Shiki immediately took Nadeshiko's lips with his own. Kissing her he slipped in his tongue as he fondled with her breasts as they gasped for air.

"You want this Nadeshiko?" Shiki asked as his erection prodded at the entry of Nadeshiko's pussy. Nadeshiko adjusted her weight and pulled Shiki closer.

"Of course I want it, give it to me." She said seductively as Shiki pushed himself inside of her. Nadeshiko let out a quick moan and wrapped her arms around Shiki's neck for support as he started to thrust in and out of her. "Hmm, Senri!" she called out while he started to slow down as Nadeshiko still felt a bit tight and it was squeezing his penis making it unbelievable pleasurable for him. After all it was only their second time having sex.

While thrusting Shiki observed Nadeshiko's breasts as they were bouncing with each thrust, their nubs still hard from when he licked them. They still called out to him to be licked and teased. Catching one in his mouth Shiki started to suckle on one of Nadeshiko's breast making her moan louder.

"Aahh! Senri! What are you doing!?" she moaned in pleasure as Shiki bit down on the nub.

"I just like hearing you scream Nadeshiko," Shiki smugly said as he kissed one of Nadeshiko's breasts before biting into it.

"Hyn!" Nadeshiko moaned as she felt her sticky warm blood flow into Shiki's mouth and the rest run down her chest, stopping at the top of the skirt. "Senri! Ah! That...ah feels really good!" Carefully licking up the rest of the blood Shiki placed a kiss on the bite mark before he smacked his lips onto Nadeshiko's thrusting a bit faster. Wanting more Nadeshiko broke the kiss and demanded Shiki to go faster and harder. Obeying Shiki did what he was asked and thrusted a lot harder and faster into Nadeshiko as her bare back started to scratch against the bark on the trees again.  
>Even though the tree was cutting into her Nadeshiko was on a high and wrapped her legs around Shiki's waist as he held her for support as he thrusted into her.<p>

"Mmm Senri!" Nadeshiko moaned louder as her juices started to make a splosh sound each time Shiki thrusted. Groaning Shiki looked up into Nadeshiko seeing she was at her limit. Sweat was pouring from her hair and running down her body and her pussy started to tighten even more around his penis. Plus her moans were intensifying and so close to the building he was afraid Twilight and Ichijo would hear them.  
>Giving it his last effort he thrusted once more Shiki groaned loudly as he quickly pulled out of Nadeshiko spilling all of his seed onto Nadeshiko's body. Nadeshiko moaned loudly, just like the last time before she collapsed down to the grass below them. Panting they both looked at each other and smiled.<p>

"Senri, you're a stud seriously." Nadeshiko said through gasps of air. Shiki had a small chuckle as he wiped away the sweat drops Nadeshiko had on her face.

"Come on; let's get changed before Twilight and Ichijo leave from the duties." Shiki said gathering up their clothes. Nadeshiko looked around for her top but couldn't find it.

"Senri where did you throw it!?" she exclaimed in embarrassment if a Day Class student finds it tomorrow morning or worse Kaname finds it. Shiki only pondered then shrugged.  
>"Doesn't matter, you have tons in your draws back in the dorms anyway." He said so casual Nadeshiko blushed furiously<p>

"Senri...fine! If anybody finds out I'm blaming you..." she blushed as she leaned against him to hide her half exposed body.

"I'll take the blame don't worry," Shiki chuckled kissing Nadeshiko's head.

"By the way Senri," Nadeshiko piped up. Shiki looked down at his girlfriend curiously and saw her a bit little embarrassed. "Ah..you see it's coming to that time and I'll be getting really horny so..I think we should go buy some protection..." Shiki cocked his head in confusion

"Protection?" he asked. Nadeshiko blushed once again and clung onto him even more.

"I mean...you know..." blushing a lot Nadeshiko hid her face with her hair. "Condoms Senri..." Shiki looked at Nadeshiko and then as if a light bulb had switched on he got it.

"Oh...but why?" he asked clueless. Nadeshiko hid her face even more.

"Well because...if we're not careful I may get pregnant too like Twilight..." she whispered in embarrassment. Shiki stopped walking for a second and faced Nadeshiko.

"Is that a bad thing? For us to gave a child?" he asked straight forward the Nadeshiko's eyes grew in shock in the directness.

"What! No no! I'd love to have your baby Senri...but at the moment I'm sure it would cause you trouble if I were to get pregnant after all we are only 17 years old..." she mumbled shyly. Shiki pulled her into a hug and then picked her up in like a princess.

"Well then, I guess I'll ask Ichijo-san for some condoms." Shiki said blankly.

"Ah no." Nadeshiko said sternly

"Why?"

"I don't think Ichijo knows what they are considering he got Twilight pregnant first go."

"Oh...I guess you're right there Nadeshiko."

Back in the classroom.

"We should go back to the dorm before they come looking for us." Ichijo said  
>"Ok." Twilight answered getting off Ichijo. Ichijo went to find Twilight's bra as she sorted herself out.<p>

"I can't find your bra Twilight." Ichijo said

"I have plenty Ichijo don't worry about it, if someone finds it they won't know it's mine." Twilight said while buttoning up her shirt.

"Okay if you say so but don't blame me if someone finds it." Ichijo said walk with Twilight out of the class room and to the moon dorms.

On the way to the moon dorms Twilight saw something white in the bush, Twilight went to the bush to see what it is, only to find that it Nadeshiko's shirt because she saw the name tag. So Twilight picked it up and went back to Ichijo.

"What's that you got Twilight," Ichijo asked.

"It's Nadeshiko's top and don't ask" Twilight answered

"Ok let's head back to the dorm then you can put it in the wash and tell her later about it." Ichijo said as they headed back to the dorms.


End file.
